Malfoy,Draco Malfoy
by beautifulflawss
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Hermione está trabalhando na Rússia com o Embaixador e colide com ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy em um baile.
1. Um encontro casual

**Malfoy, Draco Malfoy**

**Disclaimer:**Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **Talipatra **que me permitiu a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Hermione está trabalhando na Rússia com o embaixador e colide com ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy em um baile. M pela linguagem e pela obscenidade leve.

* * *

><p><strong>Um encontro casual<strong>

Eu olhei ao redor da sala, meu coração batendo no peito. Tudo parecia que estava indo bem então eu devia, teoricamente, ser capaz de relaxar. Isso não estava acontecendo, no entanto. Ainda havia tanta coisa que poderia dar errado. O Ministro e sua esposa poderiam escorregar das escadas enquanto desciam para se juntar ao resto da multidão, os músicos poderiam esquecer suas deixas, a comida quente poderia ficar fria e a comida fria poderia ficar quente. Só de pensar em tudo isso, fez minha respiração acelerar.

"Relaxa Hermione." Murmurou "Henry, meu chefe, enquanto se colocava ao meu lado. "Tudo está indo às mil maravilhas."

Eu sorri para ele, mas não relaxei. "Meu trabalho não é pra relaxar, Henry." Lembrei-o. "Meu trabalho é garantir que tudo está perfeito e que todos estão se divertindo."

"Bom, você falhou na parte da diversão. Você parece absolutamente miserável permanecendo em pé aqui."

Eu suspirei e fechei meus olhos, indo para um lugar calmo dentro de mim pra tentar relaxar. Tomei algumas respirações profundas e depois abri meus olhos. Sentia-me um pouco menos tensa do que antes.

Henry estava rindo de mim agora. "Você é muito capaz em seu trabalho Hermione, nunca se esqueça disto. Mas você também precisa aproveitar sua juventude."

"Eu tenho 27 anos, Henry" Eu o lembrei. "Algumas pessoas dificilmente chamam isso de juventude."

"Eu considero qualquer um abaixo de 31, como jovem." Ele disse, com um sorriso. "Além do que, você não é casada, não tem filhos, você ainda pode ser jovem."

Forcei um sorriso. "Verdade."

Voltamos a observar a festa à nossa frente. Todos realmente pareciam como se estivessem tendo um momento maravilhoso. A neve lá fora das janelas altas me lembraram Hogwarts de alguma forma e se adicionou ao festivo encontro.

De repente, a música sinalizando a entrada do novo Ministro e sua esposa começou a tocar. Henry sorriu para mim e deu um passo adiante. Eu segui à distância, como era minha posição, e nós assistimos.

Eu colocaria um feitiço antiderrapante nas escadas, mas eu ainda estava aliviada quando eles foram até o fim sem problemas. O ministro sorria para a multidão, mas sorria mais largamente para sua esposa. Eu senti uma pequena tristeza em meu peito, enquanto ele deslizava carinhosamente a mão por sua cintura e começou a girar em torno dela e a pista de dança. Senti saudades de Ron.

Antes eu tivesse chance de realmente me debruçar sobre isso e começa a sentir pena de mim mesma. Henry virou para mim e se inclinou estendendo a mão.

"Posso ter essa dança?" Ele sorriu para mim.

Eu ri e peguei sua mão, permitindo-lhe me levar para a pista de dança.

Henry era um chefe melhor do que eu podia ter esperado. Ele tinha idade pra ser meu pai, e me tratava como se eu fosse sua filha, o que eu apreciava muito. Ele sorriu para mim como um pai orgulhoso enquanto nos girava ao redor da pista. Eu sorri e acenei para todos com quem fiz contato visual. Ser uma assistente diplomática era definitivamente algo que eu podia ver continuando ser. Eu realmente gosto do aspecto das pessoas em relação a isso.

Por um lado, avistei uma cabeça loira platinada elevando-se acima do resto. Fiz uma careta e procurei na multidão no outro lado, na esperança de encontrá-lo novamente.

"Tudo bem?" Henry perguntou com um olhar confuso em seu rosto, quando a dança terminou e eu olhava por ele, tentando encontrar o loiro novamente.

"Bem. Eu apenas pensei ter visto alguém que conhecia."

"Você provavelmente conhece metade das pessoas aqui, Hermione."

Eu sorri. "Verdade. Eu quis dizer alguém que eu conhecia antes da guerra. Alguém da escola."

"Bem. De toda maneira, vá encontrá-la!"

Eu sorri e fiz uma reverência antes de deixar a pista de dança na direção do último lugar que eu tinha visto aquela cabeça loira.

Vi ele novamente. Passando em meio à multidão, acenando para as pessoas quando passava por elas.

Eu fiz uma careta frustrada por ele estar de costas para mim e eu não conseguia ver seu rosto. Eu não queria gritar seu nome na sala lotada, o que seria extremamente inapropriado.

Eu rudemente ignorava as pessoas que tocavam meu braço na tentativa de falar comigo enquanto eu me esforçava em meio à multidão.

A grande saia rodada era linda e ainda incrivelmente complicada quando se tenta perseguir alguém em meio à multidão. Eu puxei minha varinha e movimentei-a murmurando um feitiço, sentindo o peso em minha saia diminuir um pouco e, ao mesmo tempo liberando meu movimento.

O loiro seguiu para a varanda e eu o segui. Havia muito menos pessoas aqui, devido a neve e ao frio. Ele falou brevemente com um homem que depois desapareceu adentro.

Eu tremia enquanto saía pela varanda por outra porta. O loiro estava do meu outro lado. Ele segurava algo em suas mãos e tudo o que eu conseguia ver era seu perfil. Foi o suficiente.

"Malfoy?"

Ele ergueu sua cabeça, assustado. Olhou-me em estado de choque. Sua boca se abriu e eu juro que estava se formando a palavra Granger. "Desculpe?" Ele disse em seu lugar.

Eu comecei indo em direção a ele. "Draco Malfoy."

Ele franziu sua testa, o rosto mostrando claramente confusão. "Eu receio. Eu não sei de quem você está falando. Eu sou James Zathur."

Eu olhei para ele. "Não você não é! Você é Draco Malfoy. Estudei com você há seis anos. Você me atormentava sem piedade. Reconheceria você em qualquer lugar."

Ele enrijeceu. "Lamento senhorita, mas eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou. Se você soubesse o que era bom pra você, deveria voltar para a festa."

Estreitei meus olhos para ele. "Você_ é _ele. Eu não entendo porque está fingindo não ser. E quem é você pra me dizer o que é bom pra mim ou não?" Avancei novamente, ele negou com a cabeça e se virou.

"Desculpe-me, está enganada." Ele se afastou de mim rapidamente. Eu fiz uma careta e fui atrás dele.

Apesar de a minha saia ser movimentada, ela ainda me atrapalhava. Ele era capaz de se mover bem mais rápido em seu smoking sob medida. Suas pernas longas estavam o levando rapidamente para longe de mim, então eu fiz a única coisa que conseguia pensar a fim de detê-lo. Tirei um sapato e joguei nele, atingindo-o perfeitamente na cabeça.

Ele parou e se virou com um olhar espantado no rosto.

"Mas que...?" Ele olhou para mim. "O que foi isso?"

Coloquei minhas mãos no quadril. "Você é Draco Malfoy e por alguma razão você não vai admitir isso, ou que você me conhece."

Ele me encarou. "Já te disse. Sou James Zathur e eu não te conheço, agora me deixe em paz Granger." Seu olhar estava sombrio e parecia zangado.

Eu sorri triunfante. "Eu nunca te disse meu nome."

Seu queixo caiu quando ele percebeu seu erro. Ele praguejou baixinho, depois agarrou meu braço e começou a me arrastar atrás dele na direção que estava indo quando joguei meu sapato nele. Ele estendeu a mão e murmurou alguma coisa. Meu sapato voador em sua mão. Enfiou-o no bolso e olhou para mim.

"Quando você vai aprender a meter o seu nariz naquilo que é somente da sua maldita conta, Granger?" Ele rosnou enquanto me puxava junto. "Você quase arruinou tudo me chamando pelo meu nome."

"Arruinei o que?" Exigi, tentando cavar em meus saltos e parar. Era difícil, pois eu só tinha um sapato e estávamos andando em mármore.

"Nada." Ele murmurou, olhando ao redor quase freneticamente. De repente, uma rajada de luz verde passou por nós. Ele xingou e me puxou contra ele, aparatando pra longe.

Tropecei quando ele me soltou quando chegamos onde quer que estivéssemos. Olhei em volta, enquanto tentava me recuperar. "Onde estamos?"

"Em uma grande merda de problemas" Ele resmungou caminhando pelo espaço em direção a uma cama. Parecíamos estar em um quarto de hotel trouxa, algo incrivelmente chique. Eu não esperaria menos de Draco Malfoy.

Ele jogou alguma coisa para mim e eu peguei. Era um par de calças marrom e um suéter creme colorido grande. Eu olhei aquilo e para ele em seguida. "O que devo fazer com isso?"

"Veste." Ele soou irritado. "Nós só temos alguns minutos antes deles chegarem aqui, e temos que desocupar isso antes."

"Quem são eles?"

"Se vista!", ele ordenou.

Fiz uma careta, mas me virei pra ele. Eu movi minha varinha sobre mim mesma, desfazendo os fechos do vestido e saindo dele com cuidado. Peguei a calça e o suéter e fui praticamente nadando nelas. Malfoy silenciosamente me entregou meu sapato e eu o calcei, acenando minha varinha mais algumas vezes fiz a calça e o suéter se ajustarem em mim, e encolhi meu vestido para que eu pudesse dobrá-lo e caber no meu bolso ainda grande. Eu gastei uma fortuna com ele, não ia deixar pra trás em algum quarto aleatório de hotel.

"Eu não vou deixar isso aqui."

Ele fez uma careta e empurrou-o com todo o resto. "Vamos. Temos que ir!"

"Ir pra onde?"

"Londres."

"Vamos por Flú?"

Ele bufou. "Não. Eles estarão vigiando a Rede de Flú. Teremos que fazer isso do jeito trouxa."

Eu o encarei. "O que você sabe sobre trouxas?"

"Mais do que você imagina."

Ele começou a ir em direção à porta e então fez uma pausa, olhando para mim. "Desculpe te submeter a isso, mas é pra sua própria segurança. Eles te viram comigo e eles estarão atrás de você. Eles provavelmente acham que você é alguém que me interessa."

Estreitei meus olhos para ele. "Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesma, obrigada. Eu consegui me virar muito bem no passado sem sua ajuda."

"Não nisso Granger."

Seu tom de voz me assustou um pouco. Suspirei. "Posso pelo menos saber de quem estamos fugindo? Ou por quê?"

"Agora não. Por enquanto, precisamos ir."

Assenti e o segui para fora. Estávamos em um hotel trouxa, com certeza. Havia um sentimento de normalidade nisso, nenhuma vibração subjacente e ligeira que eu tinha aprendido a reconhecer em lugares estritamente mágicos.

Nossos passos eram silenciados pelo tapete grosso sob nossos pés enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao elevador no final do corredor. Malfoy apertou o botão para baixo e nós esperamos em silêncio antes das portas douradas se abrirem. Entramos e ele apertou o botão para o primeiro andar. Eu me aproximei um pouco mais dele por falta de hábito.

Eu tinha desenvolvido recentemente um ódio irracional aos espaços pequenos desde a guerra. Não fazia sentido, era apenas um desenvolvimento tardio de todos os estresses que eu tive por sete anos. Ele me olhou com curiosidade, e eu corei, me afastando. Normalmente era Ron ou Harry ou Henry, às vezes Gina se ela pudesse sair de casa. Sério, eu tinha começado a evitar completamente os elevadores.

Vagamos em silêncio e quando chegamos ao primeiro andar, Malfoy me puxou pra fora através das portas enormes, em direção à nevasca que estava o tempo. Eu tremi quando uma rajada de ar frio me atingiu, enviando arrepios acima e abaixo pelo meu corpo. Peguei minha varinha, mas Malfoy pôs a mão em meu braço.

"Sem magia até estarmos salvos."

"Nenhuma?" Perguntei em surpresa.

"Nenhuma." Ele deu de ombros, retirando seu casaco e colocando-o em meus ombros. "Se alguém perguntar, eu sou James Zathur e você agora é Milly Zathur. Nós estamos em nossa Lua de Mel."

"Milly?"

"Que nome você prefere?"

Dei de ombros. "Provavelmente algum que não me lembre a Sonserina."

Ele rolou seus olhos. "Lavender?"

Eu o soquei levemente em seu braço. "Ou as ex do meu namorado."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você ainda está com o Weasel então? Não casada, eu vejo."

"Eu serei Emma." O encarei mudando de assunto. Eu não ia discutir sobre Ron com Draco Malfoy.

"Certo. Emma e James. Simples assim."

Concordei e olhei para frente. A menção de Ron fez o buraco em meu peito começar a doer. Passei meus braços à minha volta e estremeci novamente. Meu cabelo ainda estava preso para cima e meu pescoço estava congelando.

Malfoy aproximou-se silenciosamente e colocou uma grande mão quente na minha nuca. Suspirei baixinho e me aproximei dele.

"Porque estamos em pé aqui?"

"Nós vamos pegar um táxi."

Eu assenti e estremeci novamente. "Pra onde estamos indo?"

"Londres."

"De táxi?"

Ele me olhou e eu ergui uma sobrancelha pra ele. "Eu espero chegar à estação de trem. Eles não vão nos procurar lá."

"Porque não?"

"Você nos procuraria lá?"

"Depende do porque eu estaria procurando por você, em primeiro lugar."

"Eles não vão pensar em verificar lá primeiramente. Eles irão verificar o Flú, então tentarão detectar bruxos aparatando. No momento em que perceberem que usamos um método trouxa, nós já estaremos em nosso caminho. Teremos que mudar os modos na Alemanha, mas enquanto estivermos um passo à frente, devemos ficar bem."

Eu estava completamente confusa, mas antes que eu tivesse chance de fazer mais perguntas, ele estava me conduzindo pra dentro de um táxi. Ele deu as instruções ao motorista para a estação de trem em um russo impecável. Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ele, mas ele não viu por causa da escuridão na cabine.

Em aterrorizantes 20 minutos depois, chegamos à estação de trem. Malfoy caminhou intencionalmente em direção ao balcão, e eu fui para a única loja que tinha no lugar. Estavam vendendo casacos, então eu rapidamente comprei um pra mim, junto com cachecóis e toucas para nós dois, e um par de luvas, sapatos e meias para mim. Sem idéia de que tamanho de luvas Malfoy vestia, eu optei por deixar isso pra ele. Felizmente eu consegui manter minha bolsa comigo na correria longe do Winter Palace. Paguei minhas compras e levei até o banco onde Malfoy estava sentado. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim quando me sentei ao seu lado. Cavei na sacola, tirando as meias e sapatos, saindo do meu salto para eles com um suspiro gratificante. Ele balançou sua cabeça quando eu entreguei seu casaco e vestia o meu novo. Eu fiz uma careta pra ele enquanto lhe entregava as luvas e o cachecol.

"Vermelho, Granger? Tentando me transformar em um grifinório?"

"Vermelho é uma cor que lhe cai muito bem, Malfoy. E não estamos fingindo ser normais? Me chame de Emma."

Ele fez cara feia para mim e enrolou o cachecol vermelho no pescoço, enquanto eu envolvia o azul em volta da minha cabeça. Meu cabelo ainda estava bonito, então eu realmente não quero estragar com uma touca. Vaidade, seu nome é Hermione... Emma. Encolhi no meu lugar.

"Então, onde estamos indo James?"

Ele sorriu para o meu uso do seu nome falso. "Bem, Itália, França, Polônia, ou algum lugar ao leste da Rússia." Ele segurava um punhado de bilhetes. "É pra jogar fora quando eles finalmente nos alcançarem."

"Eles são sabem que vamos ir em direção à Londres?"

"Mas por qual rota?" Ele bateu os bilhetes e sorriu para mim. "Eu também telefonei e comprei passagens de avião."

Balancei minha cabeça. "Eu ainda acho que aparatar teria sido mais rápido."

"Talvez, mas não mais seguro."

Isso não fazia o menor sentido pra mim, mas Malfoy não estava com humor pra discutir nada. Isso também não fazia sentido para mim, porque eu estava indo junto com tudo isso. Eu devia estar fazendo o inferno longe dele, mas algo em seu tom de voz me fez acreditar nele. Alguém estava atrás dele, e viria atrás de mim agora que ele tinha sido visto comigo.

Embarcamos no trem e entramos em um pequeno compartimento que estava vazio. Malfoy se esticou no banco, me deixando o outro e logo adormeceu. Eu lutei enquanto pude, mas logo o sono veio até mim também e eu adormeci, sem sonhos.

* * *

><p><strong>Geralmente eu só leio ,mas decidi começar a traduzir,sem contar que eu amo esses dois ,hehe. Espero que gostem :)<strong>

**Prometo postar regularmente. Deixem reviews ,eu e a Talipatra ficaremos muito felizes com isso e assim posso saber o que estão achando da fic . xx**

_Thamy_


	2. Chegando mais perto

****Disclaimer da tradutora : ****Essa história não pertence a mim, é da **Talipatra **que me permitiu a tradução.

Respondendo às reviews :

**Gehenna: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Também gostei da fic logo de cara .Muito sexy esse Draco Malfoy né ? Só vai ficar mais ainda hehe

**Laslus :** Obrigada ! Fico feliz por saber que estou traduzindo bem e atendendo às suas expectativas e como você pediu, aqui estou eu continuando :)

**RipLikeABoss:** sis besta meu Deus KAOPSKAOSK Não.O Draco não ficaria bem na sua cama ok ~bitchface~

**Mila Pink:** Minha primeira review, awn. Obrigada e aqui vem mais .Pois é ,amo eles .Everything is Dramione and nothing hurts HAHA

E sem mais delongas.. a fic :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chegando mais perto<strong>

"Emma."

Eu fiz uma careta. Quem estava me sacudindo e porque estava me chamando de Emma?

"Emma, acorde. Temos que trocar de trem agora."

Sério, quem diabos era Emma? Abri meus olhos, pronta para falar umas a quem quer que seja que estava me sacudindo e me acordando, quando meus olhos focaram um par de sérios olhos azuis acinzentados. Eu pisquei e tudo veio à tona. Draco Malfoy tinha me arrastado para algum tipo de vôo pelo mundo. Sentei-me e bocejei.

"Onde estamos?"

"Berlim. Temos que pegar outro trem agora."

Concordei e levantei, fazendo cara feia. Eu estava tensa e dolorida de dormir no banco de madeira. Espantei-me por ter dormido profundamente o suficiente para que fosse preciso me sacudir pra eu acordar.

Draco, maldito seja, parecia que ele tinha tido uma noite de sono completa em uma cama de penas. Fiz cara feia pra ele, enquanto nosso trem partia e fazíamos nosso caminho pela estação. Ele caminhava rápido e eu tinha que correr um pouco pra acompanhar. Meu estômago roncou alto quando passamos por uma vendedora de comida. Malfoy parou abruptamente e eu bati em suas costas. Olhei para ele irritada.

"Consiga algo pra gente comer." Ele murmurou, empurrando alguns euros pra mim. "O suficiente pra algumas refeições."

Eu concordei e fui até a vendedora. Sorri para a mulher e comprei pão, queijo e salsichas junto com duas garrafas de água. Ela embrulhou tudo em um grande pacote para mim, acrescentando dois pães de graça com um largo sorriso desdentado. Eu sorri de volta e me dirigi para encontrar Malfoy.

Foi fácil identificar seu cabelo loiro platinado acima da multidão. Ele estava vindo em minha direção com um pacote numa mão e bilhetes na outra. Ele juntou nossos braços e nós caminhamos em direção a uma área menor, menos lotada.

Sentei-me próxima à janela e ele se sentou ao meu lado, segurando sua bolsa. "Disfarces."

"Assim como óculos com nariz de borracha?" Eu perguntei curiosa em onde exatamente ele pôde encontrar isso numa estação de trem.

Ele sorriu, pela primeira vez desde a noite passada. "Não. Eles podem ter feito um boletim informativo às autoridades ao longo disso. Sou muito distintivo com esse cabelo, e seu cabelo também é bastante, se me lembro bem.

Minhas mãos foram instintivamente para meu cabelo. "O que há de errado com meu cabelo?" Perguntei exigente.

"É fora de controle."

"Não é." Eu disse defensivamente. "Aprendi como cuidar dele muito bem, obrigada"

Ele suspirou. "Bem, a coisa mais fácil que podemos fazer é tingir nossos cabelos."

O olhei assustada. Eu amava a cor do meu cabelo. Era um castanho valioso que as bruxas e trouxas igualmente matariam pra ter.

Ele revirou os olhos. "Eu não aprecio totalmente a idéia de qualquer maneira, Emma, mas é a maneira mais simples de mudarmos nossa aparência."

Olhei para o chão. Ele tinha razão. "Tudo bem, quando e onde?"

"Temos umas quatro horas de espera até o trem partir. Sei de um albergue aqui perto onde podemos fazer isso."

Assenti. "Quais cores você tem em mente pra nós?"

"Ruivo pra você e preto pra mim."

"Ruivo?"

Ele balançou sua cabeça e se levantou, puxando o gorro e me oferecendo sua mão. "Você nunca para de fazer perguntas?"

"Não."

Ele sorriu em despeito a si mesmo, e nós saímos em direção para fora da estação, como um casal em Lua de Mel que sai para ver a paisagem. Ele apertou minha mão, enlaçando nossos dedos. Foi estranho o modo como eles se encaixaram bem.

"Precisamos te arrumar uma aliança." Ele disse distraidamente, quando paramos em frente a uma pequena loja e ele fingia olhar a vitrine interessado. Eu não entendo porque estávamos fingindo isso, mas Malfoy está no comando aqui, tão irritante quanto era.

"Porque eu preciso de uma aliança?"

"É suposto você ser uma recém-casada."

"Então você precisa de uma aliança também."

Ele suspirou. "Você está certa". Ele checou o pulso e eu fiquei surpresa ao ver que ele estava usando um relógio de pulso trouxa. "Precisamos tingir nossos cabelos primeiro, depois nos focamos nos anéis."

Concordei e fomos em direção à rua. Não demorou muito para chegarmos ao albergue e fiquei aliviada ao ver que parecia um pouco decente. Eu havia lido histórias de terror e é claro, visto o filme trouxa. Quase me arrependo por ter apresentando a Ron o cinema trouxa, pois ele insistia em ver quase todos os filmes lançados. Vivendo em Londres, havia uma grande quantidade de lançamentos mensais.

Encostei-me em Malfoy, fazendo o papel de uma recém-casada apaixonada, olhando pra ele com admiração enquanto ele puxava a carteira e pagava por um quarto com suíte. A recepcionista piscou para nós à medida que subíamos desaparecendo nas escadas.

Assim que saímos da vista dela, me movi para longe dele, deixando-o liderar o caminho subindo as escadas. Elas eram estreitas e um pouco escuras, mas eu realmente preferia isso a um elevador, apreciei o fato de Malfoy ter reconhecido isso.

Nosso quarto era pequeno, com uma cama de casal em um canto, com uma estreita janela acima dela. Havia uma cômoda pequena no pé da cama e uns poucos pinos na parede entre a porta do quarto e uma segunda porta que eu podia presumir ser o banheiro. Eu cutuquei minha cabeça e suspirei. Isso era absolutamente minúsculo. Eu não tinha certeza de como exatamente nós seríamos capazes de tingir nossos cabelos aqui.

"Você precisa usar o banheiro?" Malfoy perguntou enquanto largava as malas e seu casaco em cima da cama.

"Você precisa?"

"Primeiro as damas." Ele bocejou e pegou meu pacote de comida de mim. _(N/T: Ficou confuso, eu sei, mas entendam que ele tirou a comida das mãos dela ,ok .)_" Vou começar a distribuir a comida enquanto você cuida de si mesma."

Concordei e tirei meu casaco, largando em cima da cama próxima a ele. Entrei no banheiro, entrando no boxe pequeno, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Rapidamente me aliviei e tomei meu banho, saindo em direção ao quarto para comer.

Meu estômago estava roncando alto, fazendo Malfoy sorrir novamente quando me sentei ao seu lado.

"Calado! Eu não tenho comido há dias."

Ele levantou suas sobrancelhas. "Sério?"

"Bem, não uma refeição casualmente adequada. Eu estava responsável pelo baile durante toda a noite passada. Tem sido uma época muito agitada ultimamente e eu não tenho dormido ou comido muito."

"Isso não é saudável."

Dei de ombros e dei uma mordida no pão que ele havia cortado com uma faca que trazia consigo em sua bolsa.

"Como o Weasel se sente com você estando aqui?" Ele perguntou curiosamente.

"O nome dele é Ron Weasley", eu disse irritada, "e eu não vou discutir minha relação com você."

Ele deu de ombros e mordeu seu pão com queijo. Comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos, bebendo nossa água.

Ele finalmente suspirou e se inclinou estendendo a mão para a sacola com as tinturas dentro. Seu suéter subiu um pouco, expondo um pouco de sua pele clara com uma trilha de cabelo loiro que vai do seu umbigo até desaparecer em suas calças. Desviei meu olhar e me ocupei em limpar a bagunça das embalagens. Embrulhei as sobras e as coloquei de volta na sacola antes de entregá-los a Malfoy para pôr em sua bolsa.

Ele me jogou uma caixa com a foto de uma mulher rindo como o cabelo vermelho brilhante na frente. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ele.

"Ruivo Reluzente?"_ (N/T: O nome original na fic é Auburn Flash, e flash tem várias variações, mas eu optei por essa.)_

Ele sorriu. "Vermelho para a Grifinória."

Revirei os olhos e abri a caixa, colocando-a do meu lado para ler as instruções. Estudei por uns segundos antes de concordar. "Tenho que deixar isso por 20 minutos."

Ele assentiu. "Nós dois temos. Acho que vai ser mais fácil se nos revezarmos."

Assenti de volta e me levantei. "Você quer ser o primeiro, James?"

Ele riu. "Sim. Depois podemos pintar o seu e você espera enquanto eu arrumo os anéis."

Concordei. "Eu sugeriria você tirar seu suéter, assim você não sujaria ele e teria que tirá-lo pra lavar depois."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você só quer me ver seminu, não é Emma?"

Estreitei meus olhos para ele. "Dificilmente!"

Ele riu e tirou seu suéter, jogando-o na cama ao meu lado.

Levantei-me e peguei sua caixa, abrindo e misturando a tintura e a água oxigenada, entregando a ele para agitar enquanto eu colocava as luvas.

"Você tem um cabelo muito bonito", comentei quando comecei a bagunçá-lo um pouco para espalhar a tinta nele todo.

"Obrigado."

Peguei a bisnaga com a tinta e comecei a aplicar cuidadosamente em seu cabelo. Era realmente um cabelo bonito, eu quase odiei pintá-lo com o preto profundo. Trabalhei de forma rápida e silenciosa, massageando seu cabelo e couro cabeludo com os dedos na tentativa de fazer a tinta ir fundo.

Me afastei para examinar meu trabalho e assenti confiante. "Parece bom."

Ele tinha um olhar estranho no rosto. "Obrigado. Quer que eu vá em frente e pinte o seu?"

Assenti. "Pode. Isso provavelmente vai levar 20 minutos. Você tem duas caixas pra mim, certo?"

Ele riu e assentiu com a cabeça. Hesitei por um momento antes de tirar a blusa e jogá-la na cama ao lado dele. Eu estava usando um sutiã sem alças e me senti incrivelmente exposta. Ninguém, a não ser Ron, tinha me visto assim em 20 anos pelo menos. Ele não disse nada sobre o rubor avermelhado em meu rosto, pescoço e parte superior do peito. Ambos erguemos nossas mãos e começamos a separar as mechas do meu cabelo, deixando os cachos longos caírem sobre meus ombros. Levou um tempo até que tudo estivesse como devia, e depois ele começou cuidadosamente a aplicar a tintura.

Meus olhos estavam no nível do seu tórax e estômago, meu olhar se fixou em seu umbigo, contra minha vontade. Era um umbigo comum em todos os padrões, mas algo nele prendeu minha atenção.

Eu via como os músculos de seu estômago esticavam e relaxavam enquanto ele se inclinava sobre mim, movendo-se à minha volta para conseguir todos os meus fios de cabelo. Em pouco tempo ele tinha usado a primeira bisnaga e fomos para a segunda. Eu sinceramente esperava que duas fossem o suficiente.

"Seu sutiã vai estragar", ele disse de repente. "Seu cabelo tá encostando nele."

"Oh." Mordi meu lábio inferior por um tempo. "Me traz uma toalha?"

Ele assentiu e desapareceu no banheiro, mantendo as mãos para cima como os médicos das séries. Ele voltou segundos depois com uma toalha entre os dentes. Eu ri baixinho e peguei dele, prendendo-a em meus braços antes de alcançar minhas costas e desabotoar o sutiã. Não que eu me preocupasse com o sutiã, eu só não queria que ele arruinasse seu belo suéter. Tirei meu sutiã e o coloquei ao meu lado, sem olhar para ele. Eu tinha certeza que estava mais vermelha agora do que antes. Eu realmente não tinha sido vista assim por ninguém, a não ser Ron, em pelo menos 20 anos.

Poucos minutos depois, ele terminou, empilhando meu cabelo em minha cabeça e segurando-o enquanto eu cuidadosamente colocava uma touca de banho por cima. Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou o relógio, enquanto cuidadosamente tirava as luvas de plástico.

"Timing perfeito! Vou pro banho agora." Ele desapareceu no banheiro e eu suspirei, relaxando um pouco quando ouvi o barulho da água.

Levantei-me e cuidadosamente recolhi o lixo, jogando fora as bisnagas vazias, as embalagens da comida e as caixas das tintas.

Depois de alguns minutos o chuveiro foi desligado, eu podia ouvir os ruídos no banheiro, enquanto, presumivelmente, Malfoy secou-se e vestiu suas calças. Assegurei-me que estava completamente vestida quando o ouvi abrir a porta.

Ele saiu e por um breve momento se pareceu com Harry. Seu cabelo agora estava preto e estava bagunçando por causa do banho. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim.

"Bom?"

"Sensacional."

Ele riu e olhou o relógio. "Mais alguns minutos e será a sua vez."

Concordei e levantei da cama, pegando seu suéter e estendendo para ele. Ele pegou e vestiu-o, correndo os dedos pelos seus cabelos depois.

"Quer alguma coisa enquanto eu estiver fora?"

"Surpreenda-me." Eu disse automaticamente.

Ele sorriu e deu de ombros em seu casaco. "Te surpreender?"

Corei. "Você não precisa. Eu não sei por que eu disse isso."

Ele assentiu e olhou o relógio. "Cinco minutos e depois, enxaguar."

Eu assenti de volta e ele desapareceu pela porta. Sentei-me pelos cinco minutos, olhando para o espaço, imaginando como eu cheguei aqui. Eu estava desesperada pra falar com Gina, mas obviamente isso estava fora de questão. Suspirei e tirei minha calça, colocando em cima do vaso sanitário enquanto começava a ligar o chuveiro.

Uma coisa que eu absolutamente odiava, era pisar no box molhado. Ron sempre me deixava ir primeiro, sabendo o quanto um box molhado fazia minha pele se arrepiar. Sacudi-me um pouco antes de retirar a touca de banho e entrar no box minúsculo.

A água correu vermelha por um tempo, pelo box todo, parecendo como se eu tivesse abatido um animal grande naquele lugar pequeno. Finalmente não havia tanto vermelho quanto antes indo pelo ralo, e em pouco tempo, parou completamente. Eu suspirei de alívio, tendo um longo tempo correndo de água quente. Saí e me sequei, antes de envolver a toalha em volta do meu cabelo.

Era estranho usar um par de calças masculinas, mesmo se encaixando bem agora. Abri a porta e congelei. Malfoy estava em pé na sala, tirando uma caixinha do bolso. Ele congelou quando me viu.

"Emma."

Eu corei. "James."

"Está bonita."

"Obrigada." Cruzei a sala rapidamente e peguei minha blusa, me perguntando por que diabos eu não tinha trago comigo. Peguei-a juntamente com alguns dos grampos que estavam prendendo meus cabelos mais cedo e voltei para o banheiro. Trabalhei rápida, eficiente, prendendo meu cabelo para trás e acima do meu rosto. Eu teria que soltá-lo uma vez que estivéssemos no trem, para que ele pudesse secar sem me deixar parecendo uma doente. Quando estava bem preso, voltei para o quarto.

Malfoy endireitou-se e tudo o mais, segurando uma caixa. Minha aliança. Peguei sem emoção, abrindo a caixa e deslizando o simples aro de ouro na minha mão esquerda. Ele usava uma também.

Silenciosamente nos dirigimos para a porta, enquanto eu vestia meu casaco e Malfoy colocava sua bolsa. Olhei para o quarto rapidamente, por força do hábito, confiante de que não tinha esquecido nada enquanto descíamos as escadas.

Podíamos ouvir vozes zangadas gritando alto em alemão para a recepcionista enquanto nos aproximávamos do térreo.

Malfoy estendeu o braço, me impedindo e colocando um dedo nos lábios. Ele não tinha que me dizer duas vezes.

Ouvi atentamente. Eu não conseguia compreender tudo o que diziam, mas obviamente eles estavam procurando por nós. Um homem loiro alto e uma mulher morena pequena. Senti ondas de agitação de pânico no meu estômago.

Malfoy me olhou com expectativa. "Pronta pra experimentar nossos disfarces?"

Engoli em seco. Eu não estava pronta, mas nós realmente não tínhamos escolha. Ele desceu um degrau para o chão e colocou seus braços em volta da minha cintura, me beijando profundamente quando abriu a porta, fazendo com que quase caíssemos com isso.

Eu estava tão surpresa com o beijo que não conseguia ficar nervosa sobre passar pelas autoridades. Eu tive o intuito de colocar meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e rir com ele, enquanto tropeçávamos passando a secretária e saindo em direção ao tempo frio e ensolarado.

Malfoy parou lá fora, me puxando contra ele completamente e me beijando profundamente. Hesitei primeiramente, pensando em Ron, antes de beijá-lo de volta como se a minha vida dependesse disso. Ironicamente, dependia. Os alemães estavam nos observando.

As mãos de Malfoy deslizaram até minha cintura, adentrando meu casaco, à medida que ele começou a andar lentamente, nos distanciando do albergue. Eu não fazia idéia se recém-casados eram realmente afetuosos em público, mas ele realmente não estava me dando chance de questionar isso.

Ele me soltou e sorriu para mim, parecendo, até mesmo para mim, como um homem apaixonado. Eu automaticamente sorri de volta para ele, e ele andou para o meu lado, seu braço deslizando para a minha cintura enquanto caminhávamos de volta para a estação de trem.

Meu coração estava pulando no peito. Eu não tinha certeza se era por causa do calor e paixão do beijo falso, ou a ansiedade de estar perto de pessoas que eventualmente nos queriam mortos. Nós subimos a bordo e Malfoy nos levou a um pequeno dormitório-compartimento, com um banco que dobrava e virava uma cama. Nós ficaríamos no trem por quase 9 horas dessa vez, todo o caminho para Paris.

Instalei-me no banco e olhei para ele com curiosidade enquanto ele colocava nossos casacos e cachecóis na pequena prateleira para sobrecargas. Ele veio para o meu lado e inclinou sua cabeça para trás contra o assento, fechando os olhos.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntei calmamente.

Ele suspirou. "Eu acho que sim. Eles estão nos procurando por quem aparentávamos ser. Aparentemente eles sabem que não somos realmente amigos da maneira que nos comportamos, a menor falta de atenção e nós seremos possíveis suspeitos.

"James, quem são eles? Porque eles querem você? O que tá acontecendo?"

Ele correu seus dedos por seu cabelo novamente, um movimento muito Harry. "Não aqui e não agora."

"Porque não?"

Ele me olhou por um momento. "Bem, primeiro eu estou exausto. Segundo, eles virão verificar nossos bilhetes daqui a pouco e eu não quero que ninguém mais ouça o que eu tenho a dizer. E por último, eu não tenho certeza o quanto eu posso te dizer, honestamente. Eu vou ter que classificar tudo na minha cabeça primeiro. Justo o suficiente?"

"Mas você vai me contar?"

Deu uma risadinha. "Eu não acho que você me deixaria descansar um momento, se eu não te contar."

"Fico feliz que finalmente percebeu isso."

* * *

><p><strong> Primeiro, mil desculpas se demorei, mas é porque eu <span>estou<span> realmente pra baixo esses dias, e também porque eu tava esperando uma mensagem da autora , e o FF tem sido um tremendo FDP comigo, er. Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews, o que me fez esquecer um pouco dos problemas e postar aqui :)**

** Segundo, eu sou tradutora e beta (e ripo no RipLikeABoss com a louca da Nad q) e releio isso pelo menos umas 3 vezes até ter certeza de que está tudo perfeito pra vocês, mas ultimamente tem faltado tempo pra reler :C**

** Anyway,o que será que Draco Malfoy esconde hein ? Deixem reviews e serei boazinha HAHA**

**xoxo**

Thamy


	3. Disfarces no lugar

******Disclaimer:** ****Essa história não pertence a mim, é da ********Talipatra****** **que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Disfarces no lugar<strong>

Olhei pela janela quando o trem ganhava velocidade ao sair da estação. Malfoy bocejou e espreguiçou-se, virando-se lateralmente no banco.

"Nós devíamos tentar dormir um pouco enquanto podemos."

"O que, juntos?" Eu perguntei surpresa.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu não mordo. A menos que me peçam."

Meu rosto queimou e eu fiz uma careta para ele. Ele revirou os olhos e deu um tapinha no banco ao lado dele. "Deite-se. Nós somos supostamente recém-casados, lembra?"

Eu suspirei e me estiquei ao lado dele. Levou um tempo para nos situarmos. Era estranho estar de conchinha com Draco Malfoy em uma cama de trem. Se eu fechasse meus olhos, eu quase poderia fingir que estava em casa, no flat aconchegante em Londres, estirada no sofá com Ron, enquanto ele assistia esportes trouxas, outro fascínio dele.

"Então, o que você quer saber primeiro?"

Eu estava tranquila. "Porque você estava na Rússia?"

"Eu estava trabalhando. Porque você estava na Rússia?"

"Isso não é uma resposta adequada."

"Isso é tudo que eu posso te dar."

Suspirei. "Trabalho para o Embaixador, Henry Giles."

"Por quanto tempo você esteve lá?"

"Seis meses. Pra quem você trabalha?"

"Pro Ministério."

"Qual?"

Ele deu uma risadinha. "Não posso te contar isso." Seu braço passou pela minha cintura confortavelmente. Essa cama era quase tão grande quanto uma de solteiro, de modo que ficamos extremamente próximos um do outro. Seu braço agia como uma espécie de cinto de segurança, mantendo-nos seguros de cair por causa do balanço do trem.

"Há quanto tempo você tem esse seu trabalho misterioso?"

"Nove anos."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Eu ouvi que você era apenas um playboy que viajava pelo mundo com modelos deslumbrantes em seus braços."

Ele riu novamente. "Belo disfarce. Se você estragar tudo eu vou ter que modificar sua memória, você sabe."

"Eu sei. Eu prefiro isso, na verdade. No cinema trouxa, eles dizem: Eu te diria..."

"..Mas aí eu teria que te matar." É, eu sei."

Ele era surpreendente.

"Quem são eles?"

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento. "Eu não tenho certeza se posso te dizer isso, então eu não vou."

Franzi as sobrancelhas. "O que mais você pode me dizer?"

Ele sorriu. "Temo que não muito."

Ficamos deitados em silêncio enquanto o trem nos balançava. Estava me sentindo sonolenta novamente, e fechei os olhos.

"Eu ainda estou solteiro. Nunca casei. Eu precisaria de uma esposa que fosse capaz de lidar com a longa ausência e educação dos filhos praticamente sozinha, e eu não achei isso. Além disso, não tenho certeza se gostaria de colocar alguém nisso, especialmente alguém que eu amo."

Fiquei espantada ao ouvir um lado mais suave, mais romântico de Malfoy.

"E você?"

Eu mastiguei meu lábio inferior. "Estou com Ron."

"E? Ele está bem por você estar na Rússia por um período indeterminado de tempo?"

Movi-me um pouco. "Não me sinto á vontade para discutir isso com você."

Ele ficou em silêncio. "E quanto aos outros?"

"Harry?"

"Claro."

"Porque você se importa? Você poderia provavelmente procurá-lo nos jornais. Ele dificilmente não está neles."

"É mais interessante ouvir isso de você."

Eu suspirei baixinho. "Ele e Gina se casaram. Faz uns oito anos. Eles têm dois filhos, e outro a caminho. Eles são repugnantemente felizes e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por eles."

Ele deu uma risadinha. "Com inveja?"

"Um pouco." Admiti suavemente.

"Você não é feliz com Ron?"

Esta era a primeira vez que eu ouvia Malfoy chamar a qualquer um de nós pelo primeiro nome. Era demais. Eu me afastei dele e me sentei, sem olhar pra ele. "Eu acho que isso é o suficiente por enquanto."

"Me desculpe." Ele sentou-se ao meu lado. Evitei seu olhar, embora eu pudesse dizer que ele estava tentando chamar minha atenção. Eu não queria que ele visse as lágrimas que tinham brotado. De repente, os braços estavam ao meu redor e ele foi me puxando para perto de seu peito. Segurei-me com firmeza por um momento, antes de relaxar contra ele e deixá-lo me segurar.

Eu sentia saudades de ser abraçada por um homem, sentindo o peso dele sobre mim e a firmeza dele contra mim. Eu chorava sério agora, e ele acariciou minhas costas sem jeito antes de me puxar, até estarmos esticados na cama novamente, meu rosto contra seu peito.

"Ele foi mau pra você?"

Eu estava tão cansada de evitar perguntas, dançando ao redor das respostas e rebaixando a verdade. Manter isso em particular era um verdadeiro trabalho, e eu estava cansada. Abri minha boca para dizer algo, quando houve uma batida na nossa porta. Eu enrijeci e Malfoy se sentou. Ele passou por cima de mim cuidadosamente e se levantou no pequeno espaço de piso, abrindo a porta.

"Bilhetes?"

Malfoy vasculhou sua bolsa e os entregou, sorrindo para o condutor. O condutor os consultou e então olhou para mim. Eu corei e limpei meu rosto.

"Você está bem, senhora?" Ele perguntou, lançando um olhar de suspeita a Malfoy.

"Perfeita." Eu respondi. "Estou simplesmente exausta. Nós nos casamos há dois dias e eu dificilmente tenho dormido desde então."

Seu rosto se dividiu em um sorriso e ele acenou com a cabeça, olhando para Malfoy com um respeito recém conquistado. Eu gemi internamente com as idéias que eu tinha acabado de lhe dar.

"Bom, farei uma nota para que não os incomodem então." Ele piscou para Malfoy quando saiu, puxou a porta e fechando-a atrás dele.

Gemi e coloquei minhas mãos na cabeça. "Eu não acredito que disse isso a ele."

Malfoy ria enquanto se sentava ao meu lado. "Você percebe que agora nós teremos que... executar... por eles estarem ao redor?"

Olhei para ele em choque. "Nos definitivamente não vamos!" Exclamei.

Ele rolou os olhos. "Então não fisicamente, mas nós teremos que fingir."

Fiz careta pra ele. "Eu não vejo porque isso será necessário."

"Eles são alemães, são intrometidos. Bom, pelo menos esse. Ele estará escutando, posso te assegurar. Talvez até mesmo nos olhando."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Como você pode saber?"

"Anos observando as pessoas. Eu consigo lê-lo como um livro. Ele estava muito animado com os 'recém-casados' pra deixar passar."

Fiquei em silêncio. Ele se levantou e depois remexeu em sua bolsa novamente, antes de puxar algo para fora e estender para mim. Franzi as sobrancelhas e peguei.

"O que é isso?"

"Um livro. Achei que reconheceria isso."

Rolei os olhos. "Eu sei _o que_ é isso, eu só não entendo porque isso está aqui."

"Você me disse pra te fazer uma surpresa. Surpresa!"

Olhei para ele, depois para o livro em minhas mãos. Era uma coleção dos contos de Grimm, publicado em inglês, por incrível que pareça. Senti um nó em minha garganta e fechei os olhos.

"Obrigada." Eu disse suavemente.

Ele assentiu e puxou outro livro, estendendo-se na cama atrás de mim para ler.

"Achei que tinha dito que devíamos dormir."

"Graças ao seu pequeno comentário, precisamos ficar acordados para a nossa performance sempre que nosso amigável condutor retornar."

Assenti e me sentei desajeitadamente por um momento, antes de mover minha bunda entre sua cintura e a parede e pendurar minhas pernas sobre o seu corpo pra ler. Ele me olhou surpreso, e eu encolhi os ombros.

"Nessa posição eu posso rapidamente montar em você."

Seu queixo caiu e depois ele começou a rir. Eu nunca tinha realmente ouvido Malfoy rir uma verdadeira risada de doer o estômago antes.

"Pra ajudar com isso, você poderia pegar o cobertor fora da minha bolsa? É preto."

Assenti e cuidadosamente saí da cama e puxei sua bolsa para baixo, colocando-a na mesinha e vasculhando-a. Encontrei rapidamente o cobertor de lã preta e o sacudi para fora. Eu coloquei a bolsa de volta, retomei minha posição, e envolvi o cobertor sobre nós. Malfoy me entregou meu livro e sorriu pra mim quando eu comecei a ler.

Após alguns minutos ele tirou seus sapatos, deixando-os cair no chão com um baque alto. Fiz o mesmo com os meus e mexi os dedos, apreciativamente. Eu adorava ficar descalça e não parecia ter sido capaz de fazer isso pelo que pareciam séculos.

Eu estava no meio de 'Rapunzel', quando Malfoy ficou tenso. Olhei para ele e ele agarrou meu livro, jogando-o para longe de mim, e o seu no chão. Ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura, e me puxou para baixo ao lado dele, mudando as posições. Então ele estava em cima de mim.

"Tire suas calças." Ele murmurou, descendo e tirando a sua própria com uma mão.

Me atrapalhei com os botões e o zíper. Eles estavam do lado errado, então eu demorei um pouco mais do que normalmente, mas consegui desabotoá-los e levantar meus quadris para tirar a calça. Isso colocou certas partes da minha anatomia perto das dele. Felizmente, ambos continuávamos com nossas roupas de baixo.

Malfoy tirou seu suéter e depois me ajudou com o meu, deixando-os cair no chão junto com nossas calças e puxou o cobertor para nos cobrir e manteve-se em cima de mim, quase em posição de fazer flexões. De repente, era exatamente isso que ele tava fazendo. Comecei a gargalhar e ele sorriu para mim.

"Ele está lá fora. Acho que os ruídos apropriados envolveriam chamar meu nome."

Eu concordei e coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros levemente. "Oh James!" Eu disse, dissolvendo em um riso novamente.

Ele me lançou um olhar e eu tentei ficar sóbria, mas a situação toda era tão absurda. Draco Malfoy estava de cueca fazendo movimentos de ida e volta em cima de mim. Eu não conseguia parar de rir. Parte do que poderia ser os nervos, no entanto.

Ele grunhiu em frustração e descansou-se em seus cotovelos, nossos corpos se tocando totalmente agora. Eu instintivamente envolvi uma perna em torno dele, corando um pouco quando fiz isso. Ele inclinou a cabeça e soprou levemente em meu pescoço. "Se eu tiver que seduzi-la pra fazer você jogar junto, eu vou! Eu não tenho escrúpulos em usar o sexo para salvar a minha vida. Ou a sua."

Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta e eu assenti silenciosamente.

"Lembre-se. Eu sou James, não Draco."

"E eu sou Emma, não Hermione." Ensinei.

Ele acenou a cabeça levemente e beijou o vazio atrás da minha orelha. Eu gemia baixinho e ele sorria contra minha pele.

"Mais alto Emma, ele está ouvindo."

Sua língua se movimentou para fora e seus dentes levemente roçaram a pele sensível enquanto fazia seu caminho da minha orelha até meu pescoço. Eu gemi novamente, mas não segurei nada dessa vez e ele sorriu baixinho.

"Como você pode dizer que ele está ouvindo?" Sussurrei de volta, lutando para não perder meu foco.

"Coloquei um pequeno dispositivo nele, que indica no meu relógio. Isso faz meu relógio ficar vermelho sempre que ele estiver a 25 pés da nossa porta."

Olhei automaticamente e vi que a frente de seu relógio estava mesmo vermelha. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para beijar a parte exposta do meu pescoço. Suguei minha respiração e ele meneou a cabeça.

"Ruídos, Emma. Precisamos de ruídos."

"Desculpe. Não sou boa em fingir isso."

"Você é uma mulher! Claro que é boa em fingir isso."

Eu sorri e ele beijou minha boca nessa hora. Envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e o beijei de volta. Ele nos enroscou levemente então nós estávamos aos nossos lados, a perna que eu tinha jogado sobre ele estava em cima. Ele continuou me beijando, e eu continuei beijando-o de volta. De repente, uma de suas mãos estava entre as minhas pernas. Eu enrijeci e recuei, olhando para ele assustada.

"Ruídos. Se você não consegue fingi-los, eu vou fazê-los serem reais."

Antes que eu realmente pudesse processar isso e responder, ele deslizou os dedos sobre a borda da minha calcinha e começou a me acariciar.

Eu gemi alto e ele sorriu, abaixando sua cabeça para beijar meu pescoço novamente. Isso era injusto, porque ele não tinha que fazer barulhos? Porque as mulheres eram sempre as vocais?

Ele brincou comigo por um momento antes de deslizar um dedo dentro de mim. Engoli em seco e por pouco consegui dizer o nome certo enquanto arqueava minhas costas contra ele. Ele sorriu e continuou a fazer o que estava fazendo, quase causando a minha ruína. Fechei meus olhos e me foquei em respirar, no balanço do trem, no som das rodas e ao mesmo tempo em lembrar de continuar gritando "James!" e pequenas orientações em tom de um orgasmo. Não levou muito tempo até os dedos e lábios de Malfoy tornarem isso realidade. Eu gemi alto e relaxei sobre a cama. Malfoy removeu sua mão e me puxou para perto de seu peito, se virando, então ele estava deitado de costas e eu estava do meu lado, abraçada perto dele, com minha cabeça em seu peito.

Fechei meus olhos, de repente me sentindo exausta. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e lentamente deixamos o balanço do trem calmamente nos conduzir a dormir. Antes que eu dormisse, eu notei que o brilho vermelho do relógio de Malfoy havia desaparecido e voltado ao ouro normal.

Acordei mais tarde com Malfoy me sacudindo levemente. Olhei para cima com a visão turva. "Mais uma vez?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Pior. Eles nos encontraram."

"Como você pode ter certeza?" Sentei-me, ansiosamente agarrando as roupas que ele estava segurando para mim.

Ele vestiu suas calças. "É um sexto sentido que eu desenvolvi. Eu posso sentir outros bruxos, e o trem foi abordado por três novos bruxos. Nós não paramos desde que saímos de Berlim."

"Não vamos parar logo?"

"Sim, mas não logo o suficiente. Eles estão fazendo seu caminho até nós."

Meu coração estava acelerado. "O que vamos fazer?"

Ele me atirou meu casaco e cachecol, e enfiou os livros e o cobertor de volta na bolsa, em seguida puxou o próprio casaco e cachecol. Ele puxou o chapéu e me jogou o meu. Peguei-o rapidamente e me levantei em expectativa.

"Vamos pular!"

O encarei. "Pular de um trem em movimento?"

"Sim."

"Você é doido?"

"Não. Vamos." Ele deu um passou em direção à porta, e abriu-a, olhando para fora rapidamente. Olhei para trás para me certificar de que não havia deixado nada para trás, antes que ele me puxasse para si e descesse o corredor estreito. Estava escuro lá fora, então eu não conseguia ver o quão rápido nós estávamos nos movendo, mas da maneira que o trem estava balançando sob nossos pés, eu poderia estimar que estava na mais alta velocidade.

Ele me puxou junto, rapidamente para a parte posterior do trem, até que estivéssemos no final. Senti-me começando a hiperventilar quando Malfoy parou e forçou uma porta aberta. Segurei sua mão com força, apavorada enquanto eu podia ver agora o borrão escuro do chão se movendo rapidamente abaixo de nós.

"Você vai primeiro." Ele gritou por cima do som do trem e do vento.

"Porque eu?" Gritei de volta.

"Porque se eu for primeiro você vai desistir."

Ele tinha um ponto. Respirei fundo e dei um passo adiante.

"Lembre-se. Pule e role. Talvez consiga melhor se correr um pouco."

Eu balancei a cabeça e recuei. Meu coração estava praticamente batendo fora do meu peito, e eu senti lágrimas de medo pinicando as costas dos meus olhos. Tomei algumas respirações profundas antes de correr para a porta e me lançar para fora na escuridão.

* * *

><p><strong>Traduzir e betar dá um trabalho.. então a Nad virou minha beta. Obrigada sis :3 Aí está mais um cap. de MDM, espero que gostem ! Apesar de eu não achar que estejam, pois não recebi nenhuma review : Estou pensando seriamente em para de postar MDM. Isso vai depender de vocês ... Well, é isso, bjs e deixem reviews .**

_Thamy_


	4. Desenterrando o passado

**********Disclaimer:** ********Essa história não pertence a mim, é da**** **********Talipatra****** ********que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Desenterrando o passado<strong>

Eu rolei quando atingi o chão, tremendo quando atingi algumas pedras. Por sorte, não bati em nenhuma árvore e minha cabeça permaneceu intacta. Levantei-me tão rápido quanto pude e comecei a perseguir o trem, quando vi, primeiro um pequeno objeto preto voar para fora, e depois, segundos mais tarde, um maior.

O pequeno era uma mala, que eu peguei e pendurei no ombro. O segundo era Malfoy. Corri até ele, caindo de joelhos ao seu lado enquanto ele parava. Seu rosto estava comprimido na escuridão.

"James?" Eu perguntei desesperadamente. "Tudo bem?"

"Estou bem." Ele murmurou, levantando-se e estremecendo um pouco enquanto alcançava a mala.

"Seu braço está machucado." Argumentei, alcançando-o.

Ele me olhou e franziu a testa. "Seu rosto está sangrando."

Levei a mão até minha bochecha, surpresa ao encontrá-la molhada de sangue. "É só um arranhão." Murmurei. "Seu braço pode ser algo mais sério."

"Isso vai ter que esperar até chegarmos a Londres." Ele tirou a bolsa de mim e cuidadosamente pendurou-a sobre seu ombro, em torno do seu peito, e começou a caminhar pelos trilhos. "Estamos mais ou menos a uma hora de caminhada de Mannheim. Podemos pegar um carro lá."

"Um carro? Você quer dizer, dirigir o resto do caminho?"

"Pelo menos até Paris." Ele respondeu. Corri para alcançá-lo, tremendo um pouco enquanto o ar frio atingia minha cabeça ainda úmida.

Eu não tinha deixado secar e o comprimento ainda estava molhado. Eu espirrei e perdi o equilíbrio, tropeçando em Malfoy.

"Saúde." disse ele distraidamente, firmando-me com o seu braço bom. Eu o segurei e continuamos.

"Como você acha que eles nos encontraram?" Eu perguntei discretamente.

"O rastreador que eu coloquei no maquinista, provavelmente. Eu esperava que fosse pequeno o suficiente para que eles não notassem."

"O quão exatamente é perigoso nós aparatarmos? Nós poderíamos estar em Londres num piscar de olhos."

Ele suspirou. "Você já aparatou a longas distâncias?"

"Não," eu admiti. "Na maioria das vezes, entre a casa e o trabalho, e no máximo, algumas centenas de quilômetros."

"É muito difícil a grandes distâncias, como você está sugerindo. Além disso, alguns países têm barreiras de aparatação em torno deles, que te jogariam para fora e te mandariam pra quem sabe onde. O mais seguro é ir de Flú ou do jeito trouxa."

Suspirei e assenti. Parecia haver um mundo de informações que Malfoy sabia e eu não. Caminhamos em silêncio pelo resto do caminho até Mannheim. A noite já havia caído completamente quando entramos nos limites da cidade, e com isso, um frio mais intenso.

Eu tremi mais, pensando nos dois apartamentos quentes que eu poderia estar, se não fosse por esse 'pequeno passeio'. Um em Londres, enrolada no sofá com Ron, assistindo à televisão, e um em São Petersburgo, enrolada na cama com um livro. Ambos eram insanamente atraentes no momento.

Malfoy parecia saber exatamente para onde estava indo, e foi propositalmente pela periferia da cidade. Olhei em volta curiosamente enquanto passávamos por alguns prédios mais novos com janelas brilhantes, amarelas, sobre o frio cinzento da rua abaixo. Eu me senti muito como a Pequena Vendedora de Fósforos, tremendo e desesperada pra entrar no calor e felicidade. Malfoy esticou seu braço bom e me envolveu.

"Onde está sua touca?"

Ergui minha mão e toquei minha cabeça. "Não me admira que eu esteja com tanto frio. Devo ter perdido quando saltamos."

Ele, sem dizer nada, tirou a sua e me entregou. Eu peguei, agradecida. "Obrigada."

Ele assentiu e parou na esquina, olhando para cima e para baixo na rua. Ele me puxou para um pequeno banco coberto e nos sentamos. Percebi que estávamos no ponto de ônibus. Suspirei de alívio por ver que não íamos tentar andar durante todo o caminho até o centro da cidade.

"Como você sabe onde é tudo?" Eu perguntei curiosa.

"Eu passei algum tempo aqui há uns anos."

Eu queria perguntar mais, mas não o fiz.

Malfoy parecia tenso, e eu não tinha certeza se era seu braço, o fato de nós quase sermos pegos, ou o fato de que eu continuei a fazer perguntas. Aconcheguei-me mais perto dele para me aquecer, e ele automaticamente passou o braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxou para perto dele. Eu resisti ao impulso de rastejar para o seu colo e para dentro do seu casaco.

Tivemos de esperar cerca de vinte minutos antes do ônibus finalmente chegar. Devíamos estar com uma péssima aparência, porque o motorista arrancou quando nos viu. Malfoy estava com o rosto sujo e estava segurando um braço próximo ao seu estômago. Seu casaco estava sujo e tinha galhos e folhas presos a ele. Comecei a tirar a sujeira enquanto nos sentávamos no banco.

"Eu estou bem, Emma." Ele murmurou.

Rolei os olhos. "Eu sei que está, mas se formos alugar um carro e sem levantar suspeitas, é melhor estarmos apresentáveis."

Eu comecei a me limpar, olhando o motorista com um olhar de desculpas. Ele desviou o olhar, aparentemente envergonhado de ser pego olhando para nós. Pelo menos, eu esperava que fosse vergonha. Aproximei-me de Malfoy, e virei em sua direção, novamente nos papéis de recém-casados.

"Eu acho que ele está nos observando."

"Ele está." Malfoy murmurou, seus lábios em meus ouvidos.

Eu ri, como se ele tivesse dito outra coisa. "O que vamos fazer?"

"Nada. Vamos descer daqui a dois pontos e pegaremos o próximo ônibus."

Deslizei minha mão até sua coxa, parando um pouco antes do topo a apertei-a, alegremente. "Você acha que ele te reconhece de quando você esteve aqui antes?"

"Dificilmente. Eu nunca andava de ônibus."

Revirei os olhos e beijei seu queixo antes de me sentar de volta no meu lugar, minha cabeça em seu ombro. Dois pontos depois desembarcamos, e Malfoy me puxou e me beijou enquanto o motorista ia embora.

Isso me assustou um pouco, o quão confortável eu estava com Malfoy, como era fácil beijá-lo e ser carinhosa com ele. Afastei-me dele, um pouco perturbada com a percepção.

Ficamos separados enquanto esperávamos o próximo ônibus. Felizmente não demorou muito, subimos e ficamos o resto do tempo em silêncio durante todo o caminho até o centro da cidade.

Aqui, havia muito mais acontecendo. Havia pessoas e carros em toda parte, movimentando-se e falando alto. Havia poucos restaurantes abertos, os cheiros flutuando para fora e me lembrando de como eu estava com fome. Não tínhamos comido por cerca de 10 horas e durante esse tempo, tínhamos saltado de um trem e andado uns bons quilômetros.

Malfoy ignorou todas as pessoas e os cheiros de comida, e caminhou propositalmente para uma pequena locadora de veículos. Entrei com ele, suspirando baixinho quando o calor me envolveu. Acomodei-me em uma cadeira de plástico enquanto Malfoy se aproximava do balcão. Eu ouvia enquanto ele falava com o homem atrás do balcão, de forma eficiente, encomendando e pagando por um pequeno carro para ser deixado em uma filial da locadora de veículos em Paris mais tarde essa noite. Ele retornou pra mim logo depois, com as chaves e sorriu.

"Eles estão trazendo."

Concordei e me levantei. "Quantos idiomas você fala?" Eu perguntei curiosamente enquanto nós saíamos afora.

Ele riu. "Vários. Tenho uma língua talentosa."

Hesitei meu passo, e olhei para baixo para esconder o sorriso que se espalhou pelo meu rosto.

Subimos no pequeno carro, eu atrás do volante. Aparentemente o braço de Malfoy estava doendo mais do que ele queria admitir já que estava disposto a me deixar guiar.

"Podemos parar em algum lugar pra conseguir alguma comida e olhar seu braço?" Perguntei enquanto cuidadosamente manobrava entre as pessoas e carros seguindo para o oeste.

"Não. Meu braço pode esperar, e nós temos comida. A única razão para pararmos é por causa de combustível."

Suspirei e continuei dirigindo. "Bem, então leia o mapa pra mim. Eu nunca dirigi na Alemanha antes, e não tenho idéia pra onde estou indo."

Ele obedientemente pegou o mapa e estudou-o por um minuto. Ele me deu as direções para fora da cidade, e nos recostamos nos bancos quando chegamos à rodovia, onde dirigi por cerca de 300 km de estrada em linha reta. Era uma estrada de pedágio, mas o carro era equipado com uma marca especial, então não tínhamos que desacelerar.

Uma hora depois, minhas pálpebras estavam caindo de sono. Eram quase dez da noite e eu ainda estava no horário da Rússia, onde era meia-noite. Bocejei e me balancei um pouco.

"Conversa comigo." Eu pedi. Malfoy tomou um susto, e eu sorri, percebendo que ele estava cochilando.

"Sobre o que?"

"Você já esteve perto de se casar?"

"Sim. Astoria Greengrass."

"O que houve?"

"Ela decidiu que não gostava do quanto eu viajava. Eu não estava disposto a desistir do meu trabalho e ela não entendia isso. Acho que ela só queria se casar comigo porque eu sou sangue puro."

Eu enrijeci ligeiramente. "Era por isso que queria se casar com ela?"

"Não. Eu me dei conta da estupidez dessa coisa toda de sangue ser sem sentido na escola. Eu queria me casar com ela porque a amava."

Draco Malfoy amando uma mulher... Interessante. "Sente falta dela?"

"Às vezes. Ela se casou com Blásio Zabini, e começou a ter filhos quase que instantaneamente. Ouvi dizer que são repugnantemente felizes."

Sorri com minha discrição. "Você acha que vai encontrar o tipo certo de mulher para se casar?"

"Espero que sim."

Ficamos em silêncio por um pouco antes de "E você?"

"O quê sobre mim?"

"Já esteve perto de se casar?"

Fiquei quieta por uns segundos. "Sim. Ron e eu ficamos noivos há muito tempo."

"Quanto tempo é muito tempo?"

"Oito anos."

"Oito anos não parece ser perto de se casarem."

Suspirei. Disse a mesma coisa a Gina uma vez, pela minha frustração. "Verdade, mas estamos felizes como estamos. Não há necessidade de mudar isso. Nunca apareceu a hora certa pra isso, e havia muitas coisas a fazer com o casamento de Gina e Harry, e não queremos isso." Me mexi um pouco no meu lugar. "Não acho que haveria, necessariamente, nenhum de nós é o Menino Que Sobreviveu, mas..."

"Vocês são dois membros do Trio de Ouro. Deviam ter coisas a fazer."

Assenti.

"Então, o que aconteceu que terminou com você na Rússia, e ele em Londres?"

"Porque você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Você está a meio mundo longe dele. Teria que acontecer algo tenso para me forçar a ficar longe por tanto tempo da mulher que eu amava."

Fiquei em silêncio. "Tivemos um desentendimento e eu fui embora."

"Deve ter sido um grande desentendimento."

"Foi."

"Quem estava errado?"

"Obviamente, Ron estava."

Ele riu. "O que houve para acabar nisso? Talvez uma opinião de fora possa ser um fator determinante para juntar os dois pombinhos novamente."

"Isso não vai funcionar."

"Tente."

Fiquei em silêncio novamente. "Eu não te agradeci pelo livro."

"Sim, você agradeceu."

"Bem... obrigada de novo. Eu amei."

"Porque você pediu pra eu te surpreender, afinal?"

Suspirei. "Toda vez que Ron sai, ele pergunta se eu quero alguma coisa enquanto ele está fora, e eu sempre respondo com um 'me surpreenda'. Ele geralmente me traz algum doce, um rosa, ou uma lembrancinha que ele compra de um vendedor ambulante. Ele me trouxe uma cópia de 'Os Contos de Andersen' no dia em que nós..." Eu parei.

"No dia que vocês o que?"

"Nada."

Malfoy ficou quieto, e eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim na escuridão do carro. "O que?"

"O dia que descobrimos que eu estava grávida." Eu praticamente sussurrei isso.

"Você tem um filho?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Não." Eu não conseguia conter o tremor na minha voz.

"Oh, Hermione, eu sinto muito."

Assenti, piscando rapidamente contra as lágrimas. Ele estendeu a mão na escuridão do carro, e colocou-a confortavelmente em meu joelho.

"Por isso que você partiu?"

Limpei meus olhos e balancei a cabeça, concordando. "Ele culpava a si mesmo e eu me culpava, nós não conseguíamos concordar que não foi culpa de ninguém."

"O que aconteceu?"

Dei de ombros. "Eles não têm certeza. Apenas, não deu certo, eu suponho. Eu fiquei um pouco obcecada com o assunto mais tarde, e passei anos pesquisando. É quase um milagre quando a criança é concebida, mas isso não se tornou mais fácil quando eu soube que não era a única. Eu finalmente aceitei que não era nossa culpa, mas ele nunca o fez. Ele estava com medo de me tocar, como se apenas ao fazer isso pudesse de alguma forma prejudicar o bebê que nós já havíamos perdido."

Eu dei uma pausa e respirei fundo. "Eu odeio esse termo, perda. Não é como se eu tivesse colocado no lugar ou fosse encontrá-lo de novo algum dia, tropeçando acidentalmente nele como se fosse uma meia fora do lugar. Ele se foi de vez e para sempre."

A mão de Draco apertou meu joelho, novamente.

"De qualquer forma, ele estava apavorado em me tocar e eu estava me sentindo tão desesperadamente sozinha, foi quando vi o memorando do Ministério para o cargo de assistente do embaixador e mergulhei nisso. Descobri mais tarde que era na Rússia. Ron e todos ficaram muito chateados comigo, mas eu precisava fugir e..." minha voz sumiu.

"Descobrir quem você é?" Draco sugeriu.

Dei de ombros. "Algo assim. Principalmente eu queria ficar longe dos olhares de pena e outros olhares. Uma ou outra pessoa ficava impressionada que eu era Hermione Granger, ou ficavam tristes por eu ter perdido um bebê."

"Muita gente sabe?"

"Meu chefe e minha família."

Ele ficou quieto agora. Senti-me como se tivesse falado por horas, mas o relógio mostrava que foi apenas por uma. "E você? Como sua família está?"

Ele suspirou. "Meu pai morreu, e minha mãe se tornou uma eremita. Ela nunca sai de casa, assustada que as pessoas a ataquem nas ruas."

"Eu não tinha ouvido sobre seu pai."

"Foi no meio de todos os julgamentos da guerra. Ele foi perdoado por se unir a Voldemort no final, e sentenciado a prisão domiciliária pelo resto de sua vida. Poucos dias depois o encontraram morto em seu escritório. Fo tudo muito repentino e inesperado. Conseguimos manter isso fora dos jornais, e sepultaram-no em silêncio nas terras da família."

"Sinto muito."

Ele deu de ombros na escuridão. "Eu sabia que ele me amava, mas nos últimos tempos ele foi essencialmente um homem arruinado. Provavelmente, isso foi melhor pra ele. Caso contrário, ele passaria anos tentando descobrir o que ele fez de errado e como poderia ter evitado isso. Eu sinto pelo que isso causou à minha mãe, mas não pôde ser evitado."

Dirigimos em silêncio agora. Nossa relação foi alterada para sempre por compartilharmos essas partes dolorosas de nossas histórias, e eu não tinha certeza em como lidaríamos com isso. Tudo sobre nosso relacionamento mudara agora. Você não dá uns amassos com alguém, enquanto praticamente nua dentro de um trem, te dá um orgasmo, e depois compartilha com esse alguém suas dores mais profundas e depois vai embora como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Evitamos assuntos dolorosos depois disso, conversando sobre cinema e televisão trouxa, livros, música, e até mesmo arte quando tínhamos desesperadamente que permanecer acordados. Finalmente paramos para reabastecer e esticar as pernas por volta de meia-noite. Eu bocejei e me espreguicei, o ar frio me animando um pouco. Eu entrei na loja de conveniências para usar o banheiro e arrumar algo para beber. O queijo e o salame estavam salgados, e a minha boca estava seca.

Estava indo para o carro quando vi Draco entrar e ligar o motor. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas corri e entrei.

"Tudo bem?"

"Não. Eles nos pegaram." Ele apontou para um trecho à frente, levemente escurecido. Eu sugava a minha respiração enquanto ele acelerava e saíamos da estação. Eu me atrapalhei com o cinto enquanto ele ia em direção a uma estrada escura, e desligou os faróis.

"Draco, você devia ligar os faróis." Eu disse, em pânico.

"Tudo bem", ele disse tenso. "Confie em mim"

"Eu confio em você. Eu não confio é em uma estrada escura."

"Calma Hermione. Eu já fiz isso antes."

Ele cantou pneu e de repente estávamos em uma estrada de terra, que estava, se é que é possível, ainda mais escura do que a de antes. Agarrei firmemente o cinto de segurança, e pressionei meus pés contra o chão. Acalme-se. Fácil pra ele dizer isso.

* * *

><p><span>Respondendo às reviews :<span>

**Morgana Flamel**: Fico SUPER feliz que esteja gostando :) E ,bom.. só queria ter certeza que estava traduzindo algo que as pessoas quisessem ler, vou continuar :) . E quanto ao Draco ,como disse a Tutty - minha beta- AAAAAI SE EU PEGO AIJSAISHS

**Laslus:** Atendendo sua necessidade ,aqui está mais um cap ,e que tem a resposta pra sua pergunta sobre o Rony. Enjoy e fique à vontade pra fazer perguntas :3

**D. Potter : **MUITO BEM-VINDA *-* Me gusta intrigas HAHA .Ou vai ou racha né ? Tem que pular do trem mesmo. Eu que te agradeço por estar lendo, obrigada :)

**Dorien:** Essa fic é uma pérola mesmo AUHSUSHAUSH Sofro traduzindo ela ,e depois mais ainda com a louca da minha sis betando isso, a gente ripa fics sabe ? Daí já viu o estrago AUHSIAUHS. Obrigada pela força ,vou continuar sim :)

* * *

><p><strong>Nad - sis- salvando minha vida since ever .Mais um capítulo de MDM pra vocês. Eu ia postar amanhã ,mas amanhã é meu aniversário então não sei se teria tempo,rs. Tô ficando velha '-' . Vou continuar com a fic, obrigada mesmo pelas reviews. Eu sei que o começo nunca é fácil,mas eu só queria ter pelo menos uma noção de que alguém estava esperando por um novo cap, sabem ? Obrigada, messssmo .Deixei minha beta chorando de rir com esse cap, espero que gostem tanto quanto ela ,mas ela é meio louca ,so... Apreciem mais um cap e deixem reviews com suas opiniões, perguntas e até mesmo críticas . AH ! ESTOU FAZENDO UMA CAPA PRA FIC, ACHO QUE VOCÊS VÃO GOSTAR :]<strong>

**THANK YOU SO MUCH !**

_Thamy_


	5. Um Momento de Paz

****Disclaimer: ****Essa história não pertence a mim, é da ****Talipatra ****que me permitiu a tradução.

**_*Protegendo contra azarações*_ GUESS WHO'S BAAAAAAACK ! Mil desculpas pela demora, mas é que só agora tô conseguindo respirar. Tava tendo provas e mais provas, trabalhos, tentando arrumar um trabalho ,enfim minha vida tava - ainda está- uma loucura ,mas pelo menos das provas eu acho que me livrei - tô com medo de ver minhas notas q-. Não, eu não abandonei a fic e nem vou. Meu Word tava em uma eterna luta comigo, tive que formatar meu pc e perdi o que tinha traduzido, pois é .Mesmo depois de ter recebido eu ainda tinha que me focar na faculdade e uns probleminha familiares mas agora tá tudo bem, quase tudo mas enfim. Espero que leiam esse capítulo e fiquem felizes com ele. Mais uma vez, desculpas .Agora vou parar de falar e deixar vocês com esse casal lindo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Um Momento de Paz<strong>

Eu segurei firmemente no cinto de segurança, e em seguida, no puxador da porta, enquanto o carro disparava pela estrada esburacada. Eu estava apavorada em como Draco cortava pelas árvores que passavam e pelos enormes buracos na estrada antes que meu seu cérebro tivesse a oportunidade de registrar sua presença. Eu estava confusa a respeito de onde exatamente essas árvores estavam vindo, se estávamos na estrada, mas por mais uma vez eu segurei minha língua e não fiz nenhuma pergunta.

De repente, ele virou bruscamente e nós estávamos dirigindo através de um pasto. Segurei um grito enquanto ele evitava bater em uma vaca. Eu sinceramente esperava que ele tivesse feito seguro do carro. Ele ziguezagueou um pouco mais pelo campo, antes que estivéssemos de volta em um bosque, então, de repente, enquanto deixávamos o campo, estávamos de volta à estrada. Ele não desacelerou, embora a viagem foi muito mais suave, e ele ligou os faróis.

"Você pode soltar a alça agora. Espero que não tenha cortado o dedo nela."

Consegui relaxar e soltei os dedos. Eles doíam do tanto que eu segurava a porta.

"Pensei que tinha que você tinha dito que confiava em mim."

"Eu disse. Não significa que você ainda não possa me surpreender. Eu tinha quase certeza que você ia bater nessa primeira vaca."

Ele riu. "Eu disse que sabia o que estava fazendo e que já tinha feito isso antes."

"Você já dirigiu por um campo cheio de vacas antes?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Não é meu momento de mais orgulho, mas isso definitivamente me ajudou a fugir."

Eu ri e alcancei a bolsa com as garrafas de águas dentro. Abri uma e ofereci a ele. Ele pegou e bebeu uma grande quantidade antes de me devolver.

"Obrigado."

Assenti e fechei os olhos, cansada. "O quanto mais longe?"

"Graças ao nosso pequeno desvio, pelo menos umas duas horas. Se quiser dormir, vá em frente!"

"Posso ficar acordada e conversar com você, se precisar."

"Eu acho que meu braço vai fazer isso."

Olhei pra ele. Ele estava dirigindo com uma mão, a outra dobrada perto do estômago. "Eu posso dirigir, Draco."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou bem."

Suspirei. "Você quer que eu converse com você? Enfim. Eu poderia ler pra você."

Ele riu. "Você ficaria acordada e lendo contos de fadas pra mim, Hermione?"

"Claro. Você me livrou de várias situações complicadas. O mínimo que posso fazer é ficar acordada com você."

Ele riu. "Eu sou a razão das suas situações complicadas."

"Eu estava me focando mais na parte em que você me tira delas."

Ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo sobre a luz fraca dos controles. "Se você não se opõe a ler, eu não me oponho a ouvir." Ele disse, finalmente.

Eu sorri. Isso era o mais próximo que ele poderia dizer que significasse que ele queria que eu lesse. Eu cavei na bolsa, tirei meu livro e o folheei, parando em João e Maria. Limpei a garganta e comecei a ler. Draco estava ouvindo atentamente, então quando terminei a primeira história, passei para a próxima. Eu pausava ocasionalmente para beber água e lhe entregar sua garrafa, mas as duas horas seguintes passaram voando enquanto eu lia em voz alta. Eu estava ficando rouca, quando finalmente chegamos à Paris. Abaixei o livro para ajudar a focar na condução pelas estradas sinuosas. Felizmente, o tráfego parecia ser um pouco mais calmo às 2 horas da manhã.

Draco, claro, sabia exatamente onde ficava a locadora de veículos. Ele estacionou e nós descemos, nos espreguiçando, cansados. Examinamos o carro, enquanto Draco colocava a bolsa pela cabeça. Estava sujo, coberto de algo marrom que eu não estava exatamente certa se era barro, com folhas e galhos atolados na lama. Felizmente, nada parecia danificado. Draco jogou as chaves através de uma abertura e se virou para mim.

"A estação não vai abrir por horas. Gostaria de arrumar um quarto em algum lugar ou simplesmente caminhar?"

Meu corpo implorava por uma cama e eu queria me limpar um pouco. Seu braço precisava ser olhado também. "Cama."

Ele concordou e me ofereceu seu braço bom. Eu o peguei e partimos.

Nenhum de nós estava de falar muito, enquanto caminhávamos pelas ruas. Passamos por vários blocos tranqüilos antes de encontrar uns mais ocupados, áreas bem iluminadas. Tudo à minha volta eram pessoas com muito mais energia do que eu, e isso só me deixou mais exausta. Finalmente nos aproximamos de um edifício antigo e Draco bateu na porta. Uma pequena janela se abriu e uma mulher olhou pra fora, suspeitosamente. Aparentemente, ela não recebia muitas chamadas às 3 da madrugada. Ela parecia alguns anos mais velha do que nós, com cabelos negros emoldurando seu rosto. Ela tinha grandes olhos azuis e um nariz bem pequeno. Ela tinha um rosto muito atraente, e eu tinha certeza que o corpo combinava com isso.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando nos viu. "Kendrick?"

"Olá, Rebecca." Ele sorriu para ela. "Você pode nos arrumar um lugar pra passar a noite?" De repente, ele tinha um sotaque irlandês.

Mais uma vez, seu francês impecável. Eu poderia falar e entender tudo graças à um feitiço permanente que descobri no meu primeiro mês com o Embaixador, e de repente me perguntei se Draco foi ensinado ou enfeitiçado.

"Claro." Ela sorriu, dando um passo para trás. A pequena janela se fechou e um momento depois ouvimos as trancas, seguidas pelo ranger da porta abrindo. Ela me olhou curiosa à medida que entramos. Ela era tão atraente quanto eu pensava. Ela era vários centímetros mais alta do que eu, quase da altura de Draco, com um corpo esguio e atlético, e membros graciosos.

"Quem é essa?"

"Serca, minha esposa." Draco explicou. "Estamos a caminho de Londres."

"Percebi." Rebeca me estudou por um longo momento antes de olhar Draco de volta. "Seu cabelo está diferente." Ela disse quase hesitante.

Ele assentiu. "Tentando algo novo, gostou?"

Ele negou com a cabeça. "Você fica bem melhor com seu ruivo natural."

Arregalei meus olhos. Ruivo natural?

Draco estava rindo. "Bom, não é permanente. É só uma tintura."

Ela assentiu, parecendo aliviada. "Você pode ficar no seu quarto de sempre." Ela disse, virando-se e descendo a enorme escada que virava rumo a escuridão." Eu não fui capaz de deixá-lo desde que você veio no ano passado. Você acha que pode voltar logo?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Lamentavelmente não. Meu trabalho me mantém muito em Praga."

"Oh." Eu pude ouvir um verdadeiro desapontamento em sua voz. Ela sentia algo pelo Draco. Perguntei-me se ele sequer tinha percebido isso, ou se tirava vantagem disso.

No topo das escadas, ela virou à direita e nos conduziu por um corredor até uma porta grande. Ela empurrou-a e entrou. Draco a seguiu sem hesitar, tirando sua bolsa e colocando-a em uma cadeira.

Era um quarto grande, embora escassamente mobiliado. Havia uma mesa com duas cadeiras em uma grande varanda em frente à porta. À direita da porta havia outra porta que conduz ao que eu só podia esperar, uma suíte. À esquerda havia uma cama enorme com duas mesas em cada lado, e um guarda-roupa grande, perto da janela. A cadeira pequena estava na mesma parede que a porta. Nada era personalizado ou praticamente acolhedor, mas era quente, seco e privado. Poderíamos dormir por algumas horas antes de nos levantarmos e sairmos novamente de manhã.

Rebecca ficou hesitante por um momento. "Vai estar aqui para o café da manhã?"

Draco balançou a cabeça enquanto casualmente desenrolava seu cachecol. "Não. Infelizmente estamos com o horário apertado. Iremos embora em poucas horas."

Ela assentiu, parecendo ainda mais decepcionada. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada. Queria saborear um bom, quente e completo café da manhã: três salsichas, queijo e pão, e eu estava cansada disso. Ela hesitou na soleira da porta, sua mão na maçaneta.

"Bom, você sabe que é sempre bem-vindo aqui, Kendric." Seus olhos se voltaram pra mim. "Até mesmo agora."

Fiz uma careta ligeiramente. Ela saiu então, fechando a porta. Draco atravessou a sala e trancou a porta, tirando a chave e colocando-a em um pequeno gancho ao lado da porta. Ele se virou para mim e apontou a segunda porta.

"Banheiro. Vá se limpar."

Assenti e fui tirando meu casaco e cachecol, jogando-os ao pé da cama antes de ir para o banheiro.

Era bem espaçoso, com uma banheira e chuveiro, vaso sanitário e pia espaçados amplamente o suficiente para que não houvesse necessidade de subir ou de qualquer coisa para fechar a porta do meu reflexo no espelho escuro sobre a pia e fiz uma careta. Eu estava péssima!

Meu cabelo estava fora dos grampos e ainda por cima havia folhas e galhos pendurados nos cachos. Havia um pequeno corte ao longo do meu couro cabeludo que havia sangrado um pouco, deixando manchas de sangue seco pelo meu rosto. Não é de admirar que todos estivessem me olhando estranho. Tinha escorrido pela gola do meu suéter. Suspirei e tirei meu suéter. Eu teria que ver se conseguiria limpar o sangue mais tarde. Agora, eu só queria me limpar um pouco e ir dormir.

Liguei o chuveiro e entrei nele. Não havia sabão, então eu não me senti completamente limpa quando saí minutos depois, mas me senti menos suja. Usei uma das toalhas finas e me sequei, antes de enrolá-la no meu cabelo encharcado. Vesti minha lingerie, minhas calças e meu suéter antes de voltar pra sala.

Draco estava sentado na beira da cama, vasculhando a bolsa com uma mão, a outra ainda estava apertada ao seu lado. Ele ainda estava de casaco.

"Precisa de ajuda?" Perguntei, entrando e colocando meus sapatos e meias no chão.

Ele me olhou levemente irritado. "Sim."

Disfarcei um sorriso e comecei a desabotoar seu casaco cuidadosamente. "Você acha que está quebrado?"

"Meu ombro está deslocado. Eu preciso colocá-lo de volta e depois manter meu braço em uma tipóia por um tempo."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Deslocado? Nós devíamos ter colocado isso de volta horas atrás!"

Ele ficou em silêncio. Revirei os olhos e cuidadosamente o ajudei a tirar o sobretudo. Seu ombro estava dolorosamente inchado, o que fez meu próprio ombro doer só de olhar.

"Eu posso fazer isso se você conseguir aguentar." Eu disse em voz baixa. "Mas nesse ponto você realmente devia ir ao médico."

"Vou ao médico depois. Apenas faça isso."

Concordei e enfiei a mão no bolso, puxando a carteira de couro que eu tinha visto algumas vezes durante a viagem. Ele me olhava surpreso.

Levei-a até sua boca. "Morda isso."

Ele obedientemente abriu a boca e eu deslizei a carteira por ela. Ele mordia enquanto eu cuidadosamente subi na cama ao seu lado, sentindo seu ombro levemente com a ponta dos dedos. Depois que descobri tudo que era necessário, respirei fundo.

"No três." Ele concordou e fechou os olhos. "Um,dois." Eu fiz no dois.

Ele gemeu alto e mordeu a carteira bem forte. Eu a segurei e puxei suavemente para fora de sua boca. Ele fechou os olhos e seu rosto estava mais pálido do que o normal. Gentilmente, tirei seu suéter e o coloquei ao lado.

"Você quer se limpar? Eu posso preparar a banheira pra você."

Ele negou com a cabeça. "Só quero dormir."

Assenti e me ajoelhei, tirando suas meias e sapatos e colocando-os junto com os meus. Ele tirou um pequeno kit de primeiros socorros da bolsa e me entregou.

"Tem uma pomada aí que vai ajudar, e um saco de gelo."

Concordei e tirei-as da bolsa. Alisei a pomada sobre seu ombro e, em seguida, quebrei o saco de gelo, então isso o relaxaria. Fui até o banheiro e peguei a outra toalha, amarrando sem jeito o saco de gelo sobre seu ombro.

"Deite-se." Ordenei.

Ele se deitou, o ombro machucado no ar. Tirei minha calça e apaguei as luzes, me deitando na cama com ele, me aglomerando atrás dele, assim ele não poderia rolar facilmente.

"Devíamos configurar um alarme?" Perguntei sonolenta.

"O homem do leite ainda vem aqui de manhã. Toda manhã às 05h00. Isso vai nos acordar."

Concordei e fechei meus olhos. Envolvi meu braço em torno de sua cintura e pressionei minha testa contra suas costas. Levou apenas alguns segundos para eu cair no sono.

Parecia apenas segundos mais tarde, e fomos acordados por um canto alto fora de nossa janela. Automaticamente pressionei um beijo no ombro dolorido de Draco,enquanto rolava para longe. Ele enrijeceu um pouco, mas se sentou.

"Como está seu ombro?" Perguntei, desviando meu olhar dele tentando esconder meu embaraço.

"Ainda dolorido, mas vou sobreviver."

Concordei e me espreguicei, bocejando. "Você quer se limpar agora?"

Ele riu. "Pareço tão mal assim?"

Sorri. "Não, mas você pode se sentir melhor menos sujo."

Ele assentiu e se levantou, esticando seu braço bom. Eu não podia deixar de admirar seus músculos magros, cobertos pela pele pálida. Ele realmente era um homem bem bonito. Ele se virou em direção ao banheiro e eu vesti minhas calças e comecei a arrumar as poucas coisas que nós tínhamos desarrumado horas atrás. Minha mãe tocou o pacote de comida e meu estômago se virou. Eu estava faminta, mas definitivamente não por isso. Eu queria realmente, ovos e bacon e torradas com geléia. Chocolate quente. Suco de laranja.

"Quer comer um pouco?"

"Não isso. Conseguiremos alguma coisa no trem."

Concordei e o ajudei a vestir seu casaco, enrolando o cachecol em seu pescoço e colocando a touca em sua cabeça. Ele sorriu para mim.

"Você é sempre tão maternal assim?"

Eu corei. "Apenas com as pessoas que são especiais para mim."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Eu sou especial pra você?"

"Você é agora." Eu o olhei e nossos olhares se encontraram. Ele mês estudou por um momento antes de se inclinar e me beijar levemente. Esse não era um beijo para distrair as pessoas ou para salvar nossas vidas. Era outra coisa.

Eu cuidadosamente deslizei meus braços pelo seu pescoço e o beijei de volta. Sua língua tocou a minha levemente e eu suspirei baixinho contra ele. Me afastei e descansei minha cabeça em seu peito e balancei a cabeça.

"Não posso. Ron."

Ele concordou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Compreendo."

Ficamos assim por um momento, nossos braços um em torno do outro, antes de ele finalmente me soltar e então deixamos a sala.

Eu estava completamente exausta. Draco também, posso dizer. Tínhamos dormido fora ao longo de 36 horas, mas não muito e bem mal. Pelo menos estávamos mais perto de casa.

Casualmente tomamos nosso caminho até a estação de trem e chegamos lá a tempo de conseguir ingressos para Londres. Pegamos o trem e nos estabelecemos em nossos lugares. Suspirei contente, enquanto as acomodações da primeira classe basicamente me aninhavam. Esse era de longe o lugar mais confortável que eu sentei nos últimos dois dias.

Draco parecia um pouco mais relaxado quando o trem começou a andar. Seria um passeio relativamente curto, apenas 2 horas. Nós estaríamos em Londres antes mesmo de Ron deixar o apartamento.

Uma mulher chegou, recebendo pedidos de comida. Isso me lembrou do trem de Hogwarts e eu sorri, pedindo o café da manhã Inglês para dois. Ela sorriu para mim e sumiu pra pegar nosso pedido.

"Você ainda está tenso?" Perguntei, me inclinando para falar no ouvido de Draco.

Ele assentiu. "Eu vou ficar desse jeito por um tempo. Não estou acostumado a viajar com outra pessoa ao meu lado."

"Então, você está dizendo que eu te deixo nervoso?" Sorri para ele.

Ele rolou os olhos. "Não estou acostumado a ter que cuidar de outra pessoa. Isso torna as coisas um pouco mais complicadas."

Balancei a cabeça, concordando e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro, grata que o ombro bom era o que estava ao meu lado. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele estendeu sua mão e pegou a minha, enlaçando nossos dedos. Sorri para isso.

Meia hora depois foi servido o café da manhã. Nós dois atacamos com muita fome, sem importar em comer mais devagar pra conversar. Draco terminou primeiro, e estendeu a mão pra minha torrada. Eu bati nela.

"Ninguém toca minha comida!" Eu o alertei. "Ron já esteve perto de perder um dedo por ter feito isso uma vez."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Sério?"

Sorri docemente e dei uma mordida na minha torrada resgatada. "Pergunte a ele sobre a cicatriz em seu dedo a qualquer hora."

Seus olhos se arregalaram, e um sorriso lentamente se formou em seu rosto. "Você acha que Ron e eu agora estamos em condições de conversar?"

Dei de ombros. "Tudo é possível."

Ele deu uma risadinha. "Não acho que isso seja. Eu posso ter te salvado, mas eu também sou a razão pelo qual você precisou ser salva. Além disso, eu não estou exatamente disposto a te levar de volta pra ele, completamente."

Parei de mastigar e o olhei, surpresa. "Você não está?"

"Não." Seus olhos cinza me estudaram por um momento. "Não sou tolo o suficiente pra chamar isso de amor, mas há alguma coisa entre nós, mais do que afeição nascida por necessidade, Hermione. Você não pode me dizer que não sente isso também."

Fiquei chocada, em silêncio. Ele calmamente tomou um gole de café e olhou pela janela. Sentei-me, meu café da manhã completamente esquecido.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo depois disto, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Isso era algo mais do que simplesmente uma necessidade de sobreviver? Poderia um relacionamento que se desenvolveu devido a uma situação estressante ser uma relação verdadeira? Nos odiamos durante anos e parecia estranho que tudo o que tinha ocorrido para desfazer isso era uma viagem pelo mundo e dores compartilhadas. Antes que eu compreendesse exatamente o que eu estava sentindo, Draco agarrou minha mão e apertou-a firmemente.

"Droga. Eles estão aqui."

Olhei para ele, alarmada. "O que nós vamos fazer?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não há nada que possamos fazer. Estamos presos."

Naquele momento entramos no Eurotúnel e o trem mergulhou na escuridão.

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo as corujas -q:<strong>

**Laslus: **Os créditos dessa história maravilhosa são todos da Talipatra ,eu apenas traduzo pra vocês :) E quanto à capa, mil desculpas mas o veado do meu computador teve que ser formatado e perdi meu Photoshop, assim como minhas manips e tudo o mais que eu tinha feito, tô refazendo tudo. Ah o Rony ... veremos HAHA Parece que você shipa Romione, se não estou enganada,certo?

**mmmmmmmmmary:** NOVE M's .MULHER PRA QUE TUDO ISSO? HAHAHA Desculpe a demora, aqui está o capítulo. Pode matar sua curiosidade, só não tente ME matar, por favor .

**Marcela J.** : BEM-VINDAAA ! Obrigada por estar lendo e mil desculpas pela demora, aqui está o cap. espero que você tenha gostado =)

**Esse capítulo não foi betado exatamente,a mas tive ajuda da minha beta ,Tutty salvando minha vida sempre, é claro. Desculpem os erros qualquer coisa. Agora tô melhor e vou postar mais frequentemente. Isso é um VOTO PERPÉTUO ****com vocês! Já tenho o próximo quase pronto aqui e vou postar logo. Deixem reviews contando o que acharam, até mesmo brigando comigo pela demora, mas deixem. _Reviews são a chave de portal de vocês para os próximos capítulos x)_ Nos vemos logo então, assim espero.**

**_SEE YA SOON !_**

_Thamy_


	6. Segredos e Mentiras

****Disclaimer:****Essa história não pertence a mim, é da ****Talipatra ****que me permitiu a tradução.

* * *

><p><strong>Segredos e mentiras<strong>

Senti uma onda de pânico me atravessar. Eu apenas me contive de gritar ou chorar porque estava segurando firme na mão de Draco. Após um breve momento, luzes piscavam no compartimento.

"Eu esperava que fossem capazes de manter luzes acesas" resmungou Draco.

"Esperava, não é?" disse uma voz baixa atrás de nós.

Nos viramos, assustados, e vimos três homens em pé atrás de nós. Eles pareciam típicos homens de negócios em ternos escuros e caros, com gravatas de seda e sapatos altamente polidos. Eu podia sentir a fraca vibração mágica que Draco havia mencionado que irradiava deles.

Eu não reconhecia nenhum deles, mas aparentemente Draco sim. Ele sentou-se rigidamente, sua mão apertando a minha com força.

"Cavalheiros", ele disse, sua voz surpreendentemente calma.

Dois dos homens sentaram-se nos encarando, enquanto o terceiro permaneceu em pé. Ele era bem maior do que os outros dois, obviamente nos músculos.

Discretamente, respirei profundamente algumas vezes, e um dos homens, um homem com cabelo castanho claro, calmamente estendeu a mão e pegou meu café.

"Você deve ser a famosa Hermione Granger." Ele disse, me examinando por cima do copo. "É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, mas eu não fazia ideia de que você e o Sr. Malfoy aqui fossem amigos."

"Nós não somos." Eu disse calmamente. "Estou sendo forçada a isso. Eu não faço ideia do que está havendo, e eu apreciaria se você me deixasse ir embora."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim e olhou pro homem que estava sentado a seu lado. O segundo homem inclinou-se para frente, me estudando por um momento. "Você não age como se estivesse sendo forçada a alguma coisa, Srta. Granger. Na verdade, você age como se gostasse da companhia do Sr. Malfoy. Acho provável que ele não tenha lhe dito nada, na tentativa de protegê-la, mas ao fazer isso, ele desenvolveu uma afeição por você. Está escrito em todo o seu rosto, e se não me engano, você desenvolveu sentimentos também."

Meu batimento cardíaco acelerou. "Você está errado. Eu aprendi rapidamente como enganar e esconder. Eu até mesmo diria que enganei Malfoy aqui, fazendo-o pensar que eu me importava mais com ele do que eu devia." Inclinei-me para frente e dei um sorriso debochado, usando essa expressão malditamente frustrante que Draco usou tantas vezes na escola. "Eu até mesmo o alimentei com uma história sobre como meu relacionamento foi conturbado devido a um aborto."

O segundo homem me estudava, claramente inseguro quanto ao fato de que se devia ou não acreditar em mim. Eu pude sentir uma leve insistência na minha mente, e me concentrei em memórias falsas, exigindo à Draco para que me deixasse ir. Eles provavelmente acreditam que eu não tenha dominado Oclumência. Harry tinha sido um mestre e tanto, e me ensinou durante as nossas longas noites em que vivemos em uma tenda enquanto procurávamos pelas Horcruxes. Isso era algo que mantivemos em segredo, então eu podia facilmente alimentar falsas informações às pessoas que tentaram usar Legilimência em mim. Ambos dominamos a arte de projetar falsas memórias.

Ele sentou-se novamente, acreditando nas minhas falsas memórias, um sorrisinho em sua cara. Ele se virou para Draco. "Ela está dizendo a verdade," ele disse com diversão. "Ela não se importa nem um pouco com você."

A mão de Draco se enrijeceu na minha. Não ousei apertar de volta para deixá-lo saber que era uma fraude, então eu calmamente tirei minha mãe da sua. Peguei meu copo de café de volta e tomei um gole.

"Então vai me deixar ir? Me permitir voltar pra casa, pro meu noivo? "

O primeiro homem riu. "Acho que não, Srta. Granger. Ele pode não significar nada pra você, mas você significa muito para ele. Você será muito útil." Ele fez um gesto para o segundo homem se mover, e ele o fez, levantando-se e bloqueando o corredor para que ninguém passasse por ele.

"Os dois virão conosco agora. Temos um barco para pegar."

"Um barco?" Perguntei surpresa.

O segundo homem assentiu, enquanto a mão carnuda do terceiro homem envolveu meu braço e me puxou, me levantando da cadeira. Fui empurrada em direção ao terceiro homem, enquanto o terceiro ia até Draco. Draco levantou-se por si mesmo, sem me olhar.

"Sim, um barco. Há um acima de nós. Temos apenas alguns segundos antes de estarmos diretamente em baixo dele. Vamos usar uma chave de portal para chegar lá."

Meu ritmo cardíaco acelerou-se novamente. Teleportar através de alguma coisa é incrivelmente perigoso. Eu não tinha ideia do que podia nos acontecer se tentássemos teleportar através do canal. Fomos empurrados grosseiramente pelo corredor, e eu percebi mais do que senti ou vi as três varinhas que estavam discretamente apontadas para mim e Draco. Nos aglomeramos em um pequeno compartimento privado. O terceiro homem fechou a porta e trancou-a atrás de nós, puxando as cortinas para a privacidade no corredor.

"Você não tem de tocar essa chave de portal para usá-la. "O primeiro homem disse calmamente." Então não pense que você pode simplesmente escapar por tocar isso. Há feitiços especiais nisso, de modo que você possa usá-lo junto com alguém que esteja tocando, bem parecido com uma aparatação acompanhada."

Engoli em seco. E aí se vai meu único plano de fuga. O segundo homem me agarrou firmemente com uma mão, enquanto o terceiro segurou Draco. Todos os três estenderam a mão e tocaram um pequeno cinzeiro de vidro sobre a mesa que dobrou para cima a partir da parede.

Senti-me mal quando de repente começamos a girar e voar através do trem, primeiramente, então as pedras, e finalmente, a água. De repente, voamos pelo ar, e caímos em um amontoado no convés de um barco, Draco e eu com falta de ar e encharcados. Tremi quando uma brisa fria de Dezembro soprou sobre nós, me gelando até os ossos. O rosto de Draco estava comprimido de dor, e percebi que ele aterrissou em seu ombro machucado. O ventou fazia meu cabelo chicotear pelo meu rosto, então minha visão estava obscurecida. Uma mulher alta, com cabelos ruivos puxados pra trás em um elegante coque francês estava de pé à nossa frente, nos fitando friamente enquanto fazíamos força para levantar. Ela vestia uma calça branca e um belo casaco de lã com saltos altos pretos, e um suéter preto. Os três homens pareciam intactos. Talvez eles tenham feito essa viagem antes e tenham colocado algum tipo de feitiço impermeável sobre si mesmos para repelir a água.

Minhas pernas estavam bambas, e eu engoli em saco quando meu café da manhã ameaçou voltar. Draco estava recuperando sua compostura muito mais rápido.

"Renata." Ele disse calmamente. "Eu esperava finalmente conhecer Hector."

Um sorriso frio torceu seus lábios. "Claro que não, Malfoy. Ele é importante demais para gente como você. Basta entregar o artefato e você será morto rapidamente."

Que artefato? Quando Draco tinha pegado alguma coisa?

"Não está comigo." Ele disse calmamente. "Seus homens não verificaram antes de nos arrastarem de nossos assentos. Ainda está no trem."

A cor do rosto do segundo homem sumiu quando ele percebeu o seu erro e de seus companheiros. Ele virou-se para Renata rapidamente.

"Chequem a bolsa dele," ele disse desesperadamente, "Está na bolsa dele."

Renata sacudiu sua mão, e a bolsa de Draco saltou de seu ombro e derrubada aberta, sobre o convés. Nossas varinhas fizeram barulho e voaram para a mão de Renata, seguido pelos livros, meu vestido, o kit de primeiros socorros, a comida, e uma variedade de coisas que não faziam sentido para mim, um pequeno kit de costura, um urso de pelúcia, um porta-retrato, e somente uma agulha de tricô. Havia também um par de óculos de sol com fone de ouvido, um saquinho de moedas, e um par de frascos de um líquido de cor âmbar.

Os olhos pretos e frios de Renata verificaram tudo rapidamente antes de ela sacudir sua mão novamente e tudo voltasse para dentro da bolsa.

"Não está aqui, Roger." Sua voz era perigosa. "Porque você não se certificou de que estivesse aqui, primeiro?"

A boca do segundo homem se abriu e fechou como um peixe por um momento antes de ele se virar para o primeiro homem.

"Você disse que podia sentir que estava lá." Ele gritou, acusadoramente.

Renata fez um gesto com sua mão novamente, e Roger caiu em uma pilha do convés, morto. Essa mulher não somente podia fazer mágica sem palavras, mas também podia fazer mágica sem varinha. O que diabos ela era?

Ela virou-se de volta para nós. "Você tinha isso em posse quando pegou o trem, não tinha?"

"Diga-me você." Draco estava calmo, indiferente e concentrado. Eu estava surtando por dentro. Seja lá que diabos era isso, eu queria lhe implorar para entregá-lo de volta. Se eu não estivesse tão gelada, eu compreenderia alguma coisa. Renata não era a única capaz de fazer mágica sem varinha aqui.

O barco ondulou, fazendo todos nós cairmos de joelhos. Todos menos Renata. Ele fez um sinal para os dois homens restantes nos levarem e segui-la. Draco pegou a bolsa e me entregou enquanto a seguíamos. Eu a peguei, confusa. Provavelmente alguma coisa que estava dentro era insubstituível. Não o questionei, e simplesmente coloquei a alça sobre minha cabeça, tremendo muito agora e pensando lamentavelmente no casaco quente e o cachecol deixados no trem abaixo de nós.

"Revistem eles!" Renata ordenou quando estávamos numa cabine quente e pequena logo abaixo do convés. O homem grade rapidamente apalpava Draco de cima a baixo, virando os bolsos do avesso e vasculhando sua carteira. O menor veio em minha direção.

"Não tenho nada comigo," eu disse dando um passo para trás. Virei meus bolsos do avesso para provar. Ele continuou avançando e me revistou mesmo assim. Eu me perguntava por que eles não usavam meios mágicos pra isso, mas novamente, mantive minha boca fechada.

Quando ele estava satisfeito de que eu estava dizendo a verdade, ele me empurrou próximo aos assentos acolchoados. Eu tremi em passei meus braços em volta de mim, tentando recuperar qualquer calor que eu pudesse. Não havia nenhum. Draco estava sentado na ponta do assento, ao meu lado. Eu podia ver que seu ombro machucado estava inchado novamente.

"Onde está?" Renata perguntou novamente, sentando-se em uma poltrona que parecia confortável.

"Não está comigo," Draco respondeu sinceramente. Ele recostou-se no assento, com um sorriso presunçoso que eu conhecia dos tempos de escola em seu rosto. Deus, eu odiava aquele sorriso.

Renata o estudou por um longo momento. "Usarei veritasserum se for preciso, Malfoy. Não duvide disso."

"Não duvido."

Ele disse isso tão calmamente. "Basta lembrar a última vez que você tentou isso, e o resultado. Hector não ficou muito feliz com você."

Renata enrijeceu, e eu imediatamente quis saber o que havia acontecido nessa última vez. Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Tenho outras maneira de descobrir o que eu quero. Como isso." Ela acenou sua varinha, e eu de repende me senti gritando de dor, caindo no chão. Minha visão ficou nublada e todo o resto sumiu, menos a dor. Eu podia ouvir gritos distantes e vagamente sentir o barco balançando debaixo de mim, mas a dor tomou conta de tudo.

Tão de repente quanto me atingiu, a dor parou e eu colidi com o chão, ofegante. Eu a ajudaria a obter o que ela queria.

"Não se atreva a machucá-la," Draco estava rosnando para Renata. "Ela é inocente nisso tudo."

Eu cuidadosamente mexi minha mão. Ninguém estava prestando atenção em mim, então deslizei até a bolsa e comecei a escavar ao redor.

"Ela está com você, e você se importa com ela. Dificilmente ela é uma inocente agora, Malfoy. Além disso, pense em tudo o que ela fez na Guerra."

"Isso foi há 10 anos," ele rugiu. "Deixe-a ir."

Renata riu cruelmente e eu senti a dor me atingir novamente. Meu punho cerrou sobre o que eu estava procurando quando eu gritei novamente. Tentei lutar contra isso, mas era impossível, nada podia derrotar um Crucio.

A dor acabou e eu tinha ainda menos energia. Meu corpo inteiro estava em chamas, enquanto meus músculos se contraiam dolorosamente.

Renata ainda estava rindo, e eu podia ver que Draco estava de pé agora, com mãos e pulsos ao seu lado. Renata estava muito bem, e assim os dois homens saíram.

"Ela será um experimento. Eu sempre me perguntei quantos Crucios leva para alguém enlouquecer, ou melhor, matá-las." Ela virou-se e caminhou lentamente até um barzinho, servindo-se de um copo de uma garrafa de álcool âmbar escuro.

Me levantei, vacilante. Cambaleei pela sala em direção a ela, empurrando Draco para fora do caminho.

"Sabe, eu me perguntei isso a mim mesma," Eu a manejei. "Embora eu saiba que uma agulha de tricô bem posicionada é assassina."

Com toda a força que eu tinha, mergulhei a agulha em seu pescoço assim que ela se virou surpresa ao ouvir minha voz. A surpresa se transformou em horror enquanto a agulha cortava sua traquéia e perfurava sua artéria, jorrando sangue em nós duas. Tristemente, seu belo casaco branco estava arruinado. Sua boca se abriu e ligeiramente eu torci a agulha.

"Odeio que usem Crucio em mim!" Murmurei quando ela desabou aos meus pés. Eu recuei, tonta, e Draco me pegou assim que tudo começou a ficar preto.

"Porque você tem um ursinho de pelúcia?" Eu ofegava enquanto ele me ajudava a sentar em uma cadeira, e pegou a garrafa de álcool, agora manchada com sangue.

Ele cuidadosamente despejou um pouco em minha boca. "Às vezes eu fico sozinho."

Eu torcia enquanto ria fracamente. "O misterioso Draco Malfoy dorme com um ursinho de pelúcia?"

"Todos têm segredos. Eu não sabia que você sabia como lidar com uma agulha de tricô."

Fechei meus olhos e me foquei em respirar. "Minha mãe insistiu que eu soubesse tricotar. Percebi que era um bom hobby desde que, no caso de um ataque, as agulhas seriam bastante eficazes como armas. Essa é a primeira vez que eu tentei isso."

"Foi brilhante!"

"Onde está a outra agulha?"

"Eu perdi na Romênia faz alguns anos. Meu tricô tem sofrido por isso."

Sorri e me sentei para frente, com cuidado. "E quanto aos outros?"

Ele estendeu a mão. "Accio varinhas!"

Nossas varinhas saltaram do bolso de Renata diretamente para sua mão, assim como a agulha de tricô. Ele fez uma careta e se inclinou, limpando o sangue das roupas arruinadas dela. "Acho que vamos ficar bem. O grande é um rojão, ele vai ser fácil, acho que podemos assumir o outro. Está pronta pra isso?"

Fechei meus olhos e me levantei. "Se você consegue fazer isso, então eu também consigo."

"Estou começando a ver isso." Ele se levantou e fomos em direção à porta. Ele parou e me olhou.

"Você realmente não se importa nem um pouco comigo?"

"Não. Eu me importo. Projetei falsas memórias nele."

Ele parecia surpreso. "Você sabe como fazer isso?"

"Você não?"

Ele sorriu suavemente e se inclinou, beijando-me levemente, seu braço bom se envolvendo em torno da minha cintura. "Quando tudo estiver terminado, nós temos muito sobre o que conversar."

Suspirei. "Tenho muito para compreender, primeiro."

Ele concordou e voltamos para a porta. Ele empurrou-a e saímos, subindo as escadas até o convés.

Eu podia ver os rochedos de Dover perto agora, talvez uma meia milha de distância. Estávamos tão perto de casa e ainda assim, tão longe. Eu pude ver os dois homens em pé no corrimão, olhando para alguma coisa. Percebi que o corpo de Roger havia desaparecido, e me perguntei se o haviam jogado ao mar. Draco apontou a varinha e faíscas dispararam, derrubando o primeiro homem no mar.

O gigante voltou-se para nós, surpreso. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou uma arma. Eu apontei minha varinha e a empurrei para fora de sua mão. A arma deslizou pelo convés e parou do outro lado.

Uma onda nos atingiu, e em seguida Draco e eu fomos derrubados. Draco pousou em seu obro machucado novamente, e fez uma careta. Eu queria ver como ele estava, mas não tinha tempo. O gigante puxou outra arma e agora estava atirando em nós. A bala ricocheteou na moldura da porta ao nosso lado, então eu peguei Draco e o puxei de volta para a cabine comigo, batendo a porta. Eu podia ouvir mais tiros, e de repente cheiro de combustível. Se o idiota continuasse atirando, ele explodiria todos nós para o inferno.

"O rojão não vai ser tão difícil, né?" Ofeguei.

Draco resmungou. "Nunca subestime ninguém."

Concordei e comecei a pensar rapidamente. Apontei minha varinha para o chão e abri um buraco através do casco.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?" Draco exigiu, quando a água fria começou a inundar a sala. Puxei para a parede externa e fiz outro buraco.

"Nós vamos nadar."

"Basta nos livrarmos dele." Ele disse frustrado.

"Ele não vai cair tão fácil." Murmurei. Foi então que a porta foi arrombada e eu senti alguma coisa batendo no meu ombro. "Além disso," engasguei. "Você sabe pilotar um barco que está prestes a explodir?"

"Não."

"Eu também não. Nade."

Empurrei-o através do buraco, me virei e disparei um último feitiço no gigante, antes de saltar na água fria atrás de Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>ArielBlackMalfoy: <strong>Aqui está mais um capítulo ,Vossa Malvadeza HAHA

**Laslus: **Pelo jeito que você falou pareceu que fosse. Sorry pelo TERRÍVEL engano. E quanto á Hermione beijando o Draco... mano ela consegue rir disso '-' Ruivo Natural foi triste mesmo HAHAH .Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha tradução e da betagem (existe isso ?) da Nad :)

**Voto Perpétuo, eu sei, mas precisa de colaboração das duas partes né ? :/**

**Tava estudando pras provas porque eu fiquei de recuperação final na faculdade, mas ainda assim eu** **traduzo. Tive dificuldades com o começo desse cap. e tive que pedir ajuda à autora, porque simplesmente não posso entregar isso de qualquer jeito pra vocês, tem que estar perfeito - tentamos pelo menos (eu e a Nad). Eu amo esse capítulo, espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu :)**

**Até o próximo , e deixem reviews, assim eu até posto mais rápido. X**

_Thamy_


End file.
